Touch you
by Lipslikecandy
Summary: Music is his outlet, dancing her escape. How will they cope when forced to share rehearsal rooms? Tension. Hormones. Can they face it or will it break them? "'let the seduction games begin' two can play at that game Sasuke. Smirk." Full summary inside
1. Fever prologue

**Full summary: Band, 'Pointless blackout' is forced to relocate and share a rehearsal studio with other students on the 'performing arts' campus. Although well known for his 'reputation' _(__Tch.)_with girls, Sasuke REFUSES to let their new location (_Surrounded by hot chicks)_ to distract him from his music making capabilities. That is, until Haruno sakura came along. "When he suspiciously opened the door to room 10B, glare already in place, he did NOT expect to be subjected to THIS." Pft. So much for not getting distracted. "Let the seduction games begin." **

**Inspired by the song "I Wanna" by the All american rejects.**

Sasuke Uchiha was not amused. Not only would he have to relocate to another rehearsal studio, that was twice as far than the original, it also meant that him and the rest of his band 'Pointless Black out' would have to infiltrate THAT area of their school grounds, the northern part of campus. Don't get him wrong, it wasn't like he was _afraid _of girls, on the contrary, he was quite the ladies man (***cough** –"Man whore!" -**cough*** came a voice that sounded suspiciously similar to Naruto's, interrupting his inner most thoughts). Tch. He just didn't like the idea of girls interfering with his music. His music was sacred, his outlet, the only way he could release his pent up emotions that he tried so hard to keep hidden.

So, being surrounded by girls in the northern campus while he had to focus on his carrier as a musician? Yeah. Nothankyou.

He would have to develop some sort of ninja skill to avoid all those crazy chicks for the next couple of months while their studio was under construction. Hn. what if their hot crazy chicks? Hot crazy sex with hot crazy chicks. Hn. Argh, fucking no. He was already getting distracted. "Tch. Fucking dobe. " growled Sasuke, as they made their way to what he considered, the beginning of an everlasting pain in his ass.

"Oh come on Teme! Don't be such a drama queen. It wasn't even my fault! Kiba started it!" if looks could kill, everything within a 10 ft. radius would have iced over and dropped dead.

"That's it!" Naruto didn't even have time to react to Sasuke's death glare before he was tackled to the floor by a pissed off Kiba. As music equipment was unceremoniously thrown across the street, the two kept rolling around on the campus sidewalk in a tangle of limbs, throwing punches and shouting obscenities at the top of their lungs.

Sasuke was praying for the strength to abstain from committing double murder and walked on ahead without sparing the two idiots another glance while Shikamaru muttered a "troublesome" under his breath, who then too, kept on walking.

Neji, deciding to put an end to all the attention the two imbeciles were attracting, skillfully hit them both upside the head with the mike stand he'd been lugging around for the past 10 minutes. "No more ramen. No more video games. NO MORE ICECREAM – and I swear to god if either of you say another word I will shove this stand so far up your asses that you'll be gagging. Now pick up your shit."

Kiba swallowed his protests while Naruto opened and closed his mouth like a fish. "MOVE IT!" boomed Neji's voice as he trailed behind Sasuke and Shikamaru.

.

.

.

What. The. Fuck. No way. Nope. He was not going in there. In front of them, the 'Dancing Arts' building was standing tall. Out of all the studios on North campus, why did it have to be the one that was the most likely infested and crawling with fan girls? Damn Tsunade. That psychotic drunkard was probably rolling around her office floor in hysterics.

As Sasuke brooded about the situation, Naruto and Kiba were on the verge of peeing their pants from excitement. "aww yeah, Baa-chan hooked us UP! Dattebayo! " "Girls in skin tight outfits? Hell yes." Naruto and Kiba high-fived. Neji smirked and shikamaru rolled his eyes at his 'friends' because honestly, he had no idea why he was even friends with these people.

"Oi! Sasuke-teme stop being a vagina" eye-twitch.

"You might wanna look a lil more excited or people might start thinking that you're ga- " Naruto didn't get to finish his sentence as Sasuke slugged him in the stomach before casually striding inside as if it wouldn't lead him to his possible rape/death. Ok, maybe he was a _little_ afraid. Damn it all to hell.

.

.

.

"_When you put your arms around me, I get a feeling that I just cant bear, you give me fever…" _the sound of Eva Cassidy's version of 'Fever' was leaking through the door of studio 10B. Sakura figured, that since they still had an hour before actual school started, she'd call Ino, Hinata and Tenten for a quick practice. With the fall showcase a short month away, Sakura was planning on dedicating every extra hour she had in the day to dance rehearsals.

Haruno Sakura was one of the many students in performing arts academy that had gotten accepted by scholarship, but one of the select few that got a complete scholarship and an apprenticeship. In her department, "The Dancing arts" she was the _only_ one with that privilege.

Tsunade didn't take on apprentices. Never has she ever. That is, until Sakura Haruno came along. Sakura was one of the select few that Tsunade has mentally claimed as the best she's ever seen, and she'd seen a lot. Yes, she has come across dancers with better technique, better flexibility, but no one compared to the little pink haired - fire cracker while dancing.

Tsunade saw two things the night she was called to head hunt the young pinkett; She had an undeniable amount of hidden potential, and she just knew, this girl lived for these moments, as if, being unable to dance, would leave her choking on her ever impressive passionate emotions. She could see the frustration, the determination, the _hunger_ in the girls eyes. She let out a barrage of emotion while dancing. You would find yourself figuratively (sometimes literally) attacked by the passion that seemed to come off her person in waves, almost drowning you until you felt what she felt. No matter the style. Even while submerged in a sea of dancers, she would draw all eyes to her. She Danced jus as she Lived. She showed Tsunade her story, and Tsunade was hooked.

This jazz piece was one of many the four girls would be performing on the night of the showcase. Bodies turning and swaying sensually to the music, Sakura slinked to the middle of the room and began her solo part of the dance. Unleashing her sensuality or her "Inner Temptress" as Ino liked to put it, Sakura kicked and turned, channeling her lust through the elegantly self choreographed movements.

Being completely submerged in the music, she failed to notice the extra 5 pairs of eyes on her.  
.

.

.

(***Sasuke is currently unable to form a simple coherent thought at the moment, please try again later***.)

When he suspiciously opened the door to room 10B, glare already in place, he did NOT expect to be subjected to THIS.

He was drawn in. Not that his facial expression portrayed anything but boredom, he had been momentarily rendered incapable of thought. He was faintly aware of the weight of his friends leaning on his back trying to catch a glimpse of what he was getting front row seats to. All 5 pairs of eyes were on the dancers in the room (**dancing rather inappropria- Tch who are you kidding, stop starring like a dog in heat**).

"_...listen to me baby, hear every word I say, no one can love you the way I do, because they don't know how to love you my way…" _

One of the girls had started to dance by her self. Tch. Pink hair, really? The flirtatious and enticing look in her eyes while dancing brought a smirk to his lips. Her sensuous yet graceful movements once again drew his eyes to her. His eyes drinking her aesthetically sculpted body in. From her toned, creamy legs, her extremely pert backside that was contained by the smallest black shorts he'd ever seen. Her flat stomach covered by a skin tight light green camisole, the way her feminine back muscles rippled with movement as she floated sensually across the room, his eyes continued trailing up her pale slender neck, her full (**Stop. Staring**.) pink lips, following the trajectory of her long pink hair as she spun lifting her leg next to her head with one arm (**holy. Fuck**.)

Not noticing how he had instinctively and unconsciously leaned in towards her, indecently stepping further into the room. Sasuke didn't even think to curse, flinch, or take his eyes off of the mesmerizing form in front of him as the crashing bodies of his friends landed gracelessly to the floor along with their equipment.

She turned, and his eyes finally traveled to her emerald green eyes.

Catching the movement in her peripheral vision, Sakura stole a glance in the direction of the movement. Several things happened at once; emerald clashed with onyx, four bodies crashed onto the floor, each groaning, the other girls jumped at the sudden commotion and stared in shock and curiosity, while Sakura had stopped dancing completely, still being unable to break away from his onyx eyes.

It was as if the dark pools were drawing her in and trying to drown her in- was that _hunger_ in his eyes?

"Naruto get your ass out of my face!" Well, that moment was totally ruined.

The remaining members of 'Pointless Black out' were currently sprawled on the hard wood floor in a heap of -"WELL _YOU_ GET _YOUR_ HANDS OFF MY JUNK!"

"You imbecile quit touching yourself, its _your_ hand."

"IM NOT-" Naruto looked down "….Oh."

Sakura observed the wielder of the dangerously dark eyes while ironically trying to avoid eye contact at all costs. He was the most beautiful human specimen of the male species she had ever seen. He seemed like the 'bad boy' type, with his gravity defying hair and the thin lip ring pierced on right side of his bottom lip.

**Lip ring. Lip ring.**

Sasuke licked his lips.

.

.

.

**OHMYG**- **STOPSTARING! **

Smirk.

Attempting to fight the blush that was traitorously creeping its way onto her face, she averted her gaze to his torso covered by a Blink 182 shirt.

Not only did he tower over her but she could clearly see the outline of his slim waist and protruding stomach muscles. His body shifted as he crossed his arms across his chest as if he knew she was staring **(Well your not exactly being subtle, skank) **

Sakura quickly tore her gaze away from his **(Chiseled)** chest and brought her glare to his now, also, glaring eyes. Although, her attention was again refocused to his lips as he began to speak-

"Hn. Get out."

Sasuke had had enough; first of all, this little pink haired seductress was unconsciously distracting him to a level he didn't even want to begin to comprehend. He needed the villain tainting his thoughts out of this room. Now. This was their room anyways. Hn. Girls would not affect him nor disturb nor interfere with his music or music playing abilities. Hn. Uchihas DO NOT stare.

However that thought quickly demolished itself as the pinkett crossed her arms under her chest **(Boobs. Boobs. Boobs.). **An incredulous expression plastered on her face. Brows tilted down, eyes burning with fury, **Boobs** up and out, barely contained by that second skin she seemed to think was qualified as a shirt and a couple of steps out of his reach.

.

.

.

"_You give me fever,_

_Oh yeah,_

_Fever all through the night,_

_mmm….."_

_._

.

.

Yeah. So much for not getting distracted.


	2. Of bets and unspoken challenges

**Additional info:**

The whole gang are currently on their last year at the Performing Arts Academy. "Performing Arts" is a school which is more of a college than anything else.

**(Laaaalala) - Inner (thoughts) Speaking**

On with the story!

* * *

Sakura could not _believe_ this guy! Get out? What the fucking what? How dare he.

"_Excuse _me? Who do you think you are? Waltzing in here like-"

"Sasuke Uchiha." The pinkett's brows rose in question for what seemed like a millisecond before being wrinkled even further than before, her eyes blazed with annoyance. Sasuke swore she was going to pop a blood vessel judging by the size of that vein on her forehead. Hn.

Calm down Sakura, calm down, breathe….Inhale, exhale….**JUST CALM THE FUCK DOWN WOMAN!** Her inner flailed.

"Listen here Uchiha, this" she paused demonstrating with wide arms to the far left wall where the writing 'Sakura Haruno' was painted decoratively "is my rehearsal studio. I don't know what your emo ass is doing here, but your certainly not staying. _So_, based on those facts, I do believe it is _you_ who should in fact, _get out_."

Her sickly sweet smile was quite disturbing. Not that he had actually reacted in any way to her little rant.

"Tsunade made us move here. Go complain to her. Meanwhile , this room is ours."

His eyes traveled up and down her form as he recalled the girls previous performance. "Unless," The corners of his mouth slowly stretched into a devious smirk as he stepped towards her with all the intent of a predator stalking his pray. "You would like to continue…" Sakura stayed stark still. She was unable to move a muscle at his sudden violation of her personal space. He leant over, his breath fanning across her ear. "…Sa-ku-ra"

Sakura's blush resembled her hair more and more with each passing second. As she suppressed a shiver, Sakura became aware of two things. One, was that her ears seemed to be her… umm, sensitive… spot. And two, Mr**.(beautiful)**Ass face over here, was trying to distract her. Pft, like she was going to let that happen.

Sasuke raised a black eyebrow at the suggestive smirk currently on the pinkett's lips. Onyx eyes slightly widened as he felt delicate fingers slowly loop into the front of his jeans one by one. Sasuke didn't even have time to process the situation before he was yanked forward and out of the room by the now _cackling _pink haired dancer. **That little Vixen.**

Sakura's giggles grew into cackles as she recalled the expression on Sasuke' s face. Not to mention the fact that he was boring a hole in the back of her head with the glare he was undoubtedly sporting, made her small-scale revenge all the sweeter. Smirk.

.

.

.

.

"So" Naruto drawled out, catching the attention of the rest of the occupants still in the room. "Now that those two are taking care of that sexual tension. Do you fine ladies need any assistance in you know, being lifted? Maybe, a nice butt massage…? If so, then Naruto Uzumaki is at your service!"

Ino and Tenten rolled their eyes at Naruto and his wiggling eyebrows and left the room, following behind their pink haired friend. Hinata, unfortunately, had had too much. What with Saukra and Sasukes little display earlier, and now this?

Time to faint? Ithinkso. BAM.

"OH MY RAMEN!" Naruto looked around frenzied and panic-stricken, at the now empty room, **(when had they all left? Why do they always leave me? Sob.) **then promptly began to flail. "WHAT HAVE I DONE?" Flail. "WHAT DO I DO?" Flaaaaaiiiiilll. "DID SHE _DIE_?"

"Oi! Pretty lady! Wake up!" when she didn't, his fear of accidentally killing her became quite real. Being Naruto, he decided that pressing his ear against her **(large and cushiony)** chest and listen for a heart beat was the most logical way to check if she was alive, or if he had, in fact, killed her.

Upon hearing a fast paced 'th-thump' in the girls chest Naruto opened his eyes with a sigh of relief. Only to be met with large pearly white eyes that were as wide as saucers on the girls now beat red and horrified face. Before she fainted. Again. "AGH! NO! NOT AGAIN."

.

.

.

.

It took every fiber of her being to refrain from cracking a sly smile at the quite amusing scene before her; an obviously exasperated and thoroughly annoyed Uchiha and her absolutely livid little pink haired student with their respective friends bitching up a storm in her office. Don't you just love Karma?

**That's what the little shit gets for destroying school property. HAH.** Tsunade couldn't help the miniscule smirk of amusement that spread across her face as she mentally laughed at the inner turmoil and stress she would cause these kids. Because in all honesty, that was the only reason she took this damned job. Ok, it wasn't, but she would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy watching her students _squirm_.

Poor naïve little Sakura, she needed to learn that there are people just as hard -headed and stubborn as her. It would be a great experience for her little protégé . She was just preparing her for the real world… **pfhahahaha**. In all reality, Tsunade wanted to find out how long her little blossom would last with that little Uchiha shit. And by the looks of it, she wasn't handling it very well.

"Why ME Shishou? That's what I don't understand! Drop them on someone else! Like Karin! She does nothiiiiing" whined sakura. She was THIS close to pulling at her hair. Tsunade gave her the shut- the- fuck -up –now- look.

"Oh please Sakura, you know full well that situating them with that crazy harpy for long periods of time in a soundproof room would probably end up in a law suit from their parents on the grounds of attempted rape." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. It seems his earlier assumptions had not been incorrect. "And I don't feel like doing the paperwork." A frown appeared on Sasuke's face as he watched her expression darken. "Again." Tsunade frowned. How was that girl still in this school?

"Anyways. This is their punishment for ruining their (my) studio" she glared in the direction of a spiky blond head that held an unconscious Hinata in his arms. "And you, missy, consider this a project. That will be graded." She unleashed a too sweet smile in Sakura's direction. "As it does for the rest of you"

Her eyes hardened. "Not only will you have to Share practice studios for the rest of the year-" "WHAT?" "but each of you will be paired off and expected to do a performance or two for the Final Show case in May. Which will also be graded and watched by head hunters of the worlds best dance company's and music producers, as im sure you are well aware of." "YOU CRAZY OLD BAT! R$QEFGUARFJAW"

Kiba was rendered silent as a stapler was thrown (rather forcefully) at his face.

"You will be expected to practice together in your own time. I also recommend you do small gigs together- and Ill know if you don't. I know everything that goes on here- around campus. Actually, I just made that mandatory. Yup. Mandatory. Capichi?"

There were communal grunting noises as a response from everyone excluding Sakura, who just stared at her Shishou with unbelieving eyes and her mouth agape. As Tsunade continued on to explain, what Sakura believed could (would) lead to the possible (future) implosion of her brain.

"There will be three pairs and one trio. Kiba, Ino, and Shikamaru, you guys will be the trio. And as for the rest of you, Naruto and Hinata, Neji and Tenten and" Sakura and Sasuke exchanged glances as Sakura resumed eying her mother figure with pleading eyes. "Sasuke and Sakura"

Tsunade smirked at the entire rooms distress. "Failure to complete any of the previous instructions will lead to an automatic fail. I expect excellence. Do I make myself clear?" By the silent glares she seemed to be receiving, she would take that as a yes. "Good, no get out of my office, you little twerps."

As Sakura stormed out in a fit of what can only be described as unhindered rage with the rest of the group following behind her, Tsunade called in Shizune.

"Shizune! Tell Kakashi that I raise our bet to 100$ and 2 weeks of slavery. I give them a month."

"And go get me some Sake."

.

.

.

.

The Tension in Studio room 10B was palpable. Both groups were sitting on the floor separated yet facing each other in a stare down, or in Ino's case, wallowing in misery and self pity while shikamaru looked up at the ceiling and Kiba nursed his aching face, processing what had just went down. As the School bell shrieked, (letting all students know that there were 10 minutes until official class started), Sasuke and Sakura snapped out of their -Glare to the death- battle. And Naruto spoke up, eager to escape the uncomfortable tension.

"Well we should get all our stuff set up then, Tsunade did give us the day off to do it….." he trailed off nervously scratching the back of his head as Sakura directed her heated gaze towards his person.

"Fine, imma head to class. Do. Not. Move or touch any of my things. And make sure your music crap is stuffed at the back of the room and out of our way." She said pointing to the back of the rather large and spacious room. As she stormed off with the rest of her friends, a blushing Hinata, a depressed Ino, and a rather violent looking Tenten who looked about ready to self implode at any given second.

.

.

.

.

After a long day of stress, and bitching with the girls, Sakura decided to go back to her studio to let off some pent up frustration and anger. The need to let off steam with a good dance session increased ten fold as she opened the door.

* * *

After a total of 4 hours **(Tch.)** of accommodating all their equipment and furniture from their previous practice hall, the members of 'Pointless Blackout' decided to take advantage of their free day, and well, practice.

"_So you better run, run, runaway, runaway, baby,_

_Ah yeah,_

_Well, let me think, let me think_

_Ah, what should I do?_

_So many eager young bunnies _

_That id like to pursue,_

_Now even though they eating _

_Out the palm of my hand,_

_Theres only one carrot_

_And they all gotta share it!"_

All Sakura's earlier frustration vanished the second she heard his voice. Honestly, she was pleasantly surprised. He had such a melodic **(sexyyyyyy)** voice, and every single word seemed to be in perfect pitch. The way he shifted from strumming his guitar to the way he loosely clutched the microphone with both hands was almost seductive. She found herself staring in awe as Onyx eyes met emerald once more.

Sasuke smirked at her obvious shock. Tch, why was everyone always so shocked that he could actually sing? He smirked again as he realized the song he was singing. Hn. Perfect timing for some revenge. After all, Sasuke wasn't one to let go and move on. He would repay her for the little stunt she pulled earlier. He was always one to hit back, and twice as hard. His smirk grew wider at the plan formulating in his (perverted) mind.

As Sakura entered the room further she found herself scoffing at the lyrics, but froze and stared with curious eyes at Sasuke as he removed the microphone from its stand and began approaching her, slowly.

The ever present smirk on his face and undisguised mischief in his dark, dark eyes.

His predator like advances pushed her to distance her self further and further away from his person. Much like how an animal would cower from an oncoming hunter.

Her eyes widened as she felt her back hit the cold mirror and her mouth became dry when his advances continued. His eyes now portraying …lust?

"_see I aint tryin'a hurt you, baby_

_no, no, no I just wanna work you baby, yup, yup_

_see I aint try to hurt you, baby,_

_no, no, no, I just wanna work you, baby"_

"_If you scared you better run,"_

Sasuke had now successfully trapped her, **(Catching!)** and was currently busy invading her personal space. His hand ran up her thigh and could feel the tension in her toned stomach as his hand continued its trajectory to her slim waist. He moved to tuck a stray pink strand away behind her ear while letting his fingers linger on the shell, and slowly slip down to her chin. She Shuddered. And met his devious gaze as he continued singing, purposefully keeping eye contact.

"Run, run, runaway, runaway, baby,

Before I put my spell on you,

You better, get, get , get away, get away darling,

'Cause everything you heard is true"

Inner Sakura currently found herself passed out from blood loss on the floor of her mind and Sakura suppressed another shiver. Whyyy was he singing so closely to her ear? She mentally whined. She could feel his breath fanning her ear as he sang/ whispered to her hotly. It was proving rather difficult to fight the blush stretching across her face as her eyes slowly became half lidded.

"_Your poor little heart will end up alone,_

'_Cause what knows I'm a rolling stone,_

_So you better run, run, runaway, runaway, baby"_

With the last "baby" Sasuke seductively dragged his opened lips up her ear and bit down lightly on the lob. He wasn't planning on going so far, he merely ment to fluster her. What he dint expect however, was how he couldn't bring himself to stop. She looked so, _sexy_ when flustered. He smirked at her "eeeeep!" and was promptly and violently shoved away. His challenging smirk remained as he looked down at the mix of emotions that ran across her face.

.

.

.

Sakura was torn between feeling appalled at how he would DARE, shock at again, how he dared to invaid her personal space like that and angry and herself for not being able to stop him sooner, her body just wouldn't listen. She was disconcerted at how she'd instantly reacted to him and his ministrations so strongly. She huffed while Sasuke chuckled lightly.

Looking up at him and taking in his victorious smirk, Sakura came to a realization.

He watched her confused, flustered expression contort into one of shock, then slowly morph into the same facial expression he wore. Challenge evident in her eyes, she too smirked.

"Too can play at this game, Sa-su-ke-kun" she said as she stepped towards him, only to turn away when their noses were millimeters apart and slowly bend down to pick up the bag that she had unconsciously dropped in her attempt to escape him and slowly, strutted out of the room.

The Uchiha's lingering eyes were glued to her form as she left. An amused look slowely spread across his handsome face. That pink haired little minx had no idea what she was in for. Smirk.

Let the seduction games begin.

* * *

**Thanks reading! Please review!**

**Feedback and suggestions are always welcome and greatly appretiated. **

**Peace outt.**


	3. Of Lions and Lunatics

**Additional Info: **

**-You might want to listen to Boyce avenue's cover of With or without you while reading the last section :)**

**-ARGHH. Stupid spacing. Gave up on trying to fix it. Sorry it seems cluttered.**

**-The girls have separate rehearsal rooms but prefer to practice in Sakura's for group dances. **

**- Students live on campus in dorms.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine. Don't sue me ._.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Naruto just sat on his drumming stool, mouth agape, staring at his best friend. What the hell was _that?_

.

.

.

"Tch. Troboulsome." Sasuke eyed Shikamaru with a delicately raised eyebrow. Everything was usually too much of a drag to waist his 'precious breath' on.

"What happened to not letting girls interfere?" He continued on mockingly, chuckling at the glare he instantly received from the annoyed Uchiha. It soon died down once he was reminded of their current situation. What a _drag_ this 'project'/ punishment would be.

Now that he thought of it, there had to be an ulterior motive for this arrangement. His eyes narrowed in calculation. Just like Sasuke wasn't one to pass up revenge, Shikamaru _despised_ (because hate isn't strong enough a word) being out witted. That drunkard wouldn't fool him, there was no way she would fail and possibly ruin her only apprentices chance at ever becoming a world-class dancer. Nor would she potentially break up one of the best bands that originated in this school, either. Something was up, and he was gonna find out what.

.

.

.

* * *

Naruto honestly had no idea what the teme's emo bitching was all about. These past two weeks had been frickin' great if you asked him. Being surrounded by beautiful chicks, playing music, accidentally walking in on Sakura-chan changing dance outfits? Hellyeah. Naruto rubbed the back of his head at the memory of him literally flying through the air and colliding rather brutally with the wall, all thanks to that mean as _fuck _right hook the pink haired beauty possessed. Yeah, you know that saying don't judge a book by its cover? Naruto learned of the saying that day, and it applied perfectly to that she-devil camouflaged by a mop of pink hair and innocent emerald doe eyes. Naruto grinned at the memory, _so _worth it.

Despite everyone's reluctant attitude towards the situation, Naruto found himself quite happy and comfortable with it. Even the girls were warming up to him. Him and Sakura-chan were practically best friends, Dattebayo! And Hinata-chan seemed to faint less and less around him now. Ino was still Ino. Bitchy harpy. She kept _hissing_ at him! Yes, _hissing_. I don't even- gah! Moving on. Tenten was like one of the guys, but way too scary to hang out with. Sob. That girl could murder you 76 different ways with the Chinese chopsticks in her hair for ramen's sake! Why did everyone take to hitting/threatening him? Abuse I tell you! Abuse!

Cute little Hinata-chan would never hurt a fly though, he was glad to see that the three hormonal witches hadn't swerved her attitude towards him yet. Hm, he should stick with Hinata-chan. Actually, he needed to get to her studio and practice. She seemed rather surprised when she found out that he hadn't been joking about helping the girls being lifted before. (**Why does everyone always assume I'm useless!)** His pervy godfather had taught him after all. Smirk. How do you think that pervert got Tsunade to warm up to him anyways? Damn that bitch was crazy. Leave it to him to marry a schizoid – loco - drunk with a serious betting **(and losing)** problem with insane strength that could send you 3 weeks into Monday with a flick of her finger. He would never understand grownups.

.

.

.

* * *

Shikamaru couldn't help but be amused at his asshole friend's antics. Nor could he contain the chuckles that seemed to burst out every single time Ino brutally turned Kiba down. This happened on a daily basis. It was rather hilarious. She was the personification of Barbie. And Kiba didn't seem to realize that his crude remarks and pick up lines wouldn't work on a girl like Ino. From what he could tell, Ino was the spoilt, bossy, domineering, attention seeking, controlling kind. Yeah, not exactly his cup of tea. She was probably the kind that wanted to be wined and dimmed and settled for no less. Although he wasn't gonna lie, the looks this girl had totally crushed, incinerated, destroyed… his 'Why to abstain from Ino' list. Was that considered superficial? Meh, whatever, he would just keep on truckin' and laugh at his dumbass friend that didn't seem to get the picture.

"Shikamaru! Wake the fuck up and stand up. I'm teaching both of you to Tango." Music was promptly switched on as Shakira's 'Objection' resounded through the room. **(Wasn't tango supposed to be like sex on hardwood floor? Fuck me.) **Shikamaru went to his list. Again.** (List? What list?)**

Kiba stared open mouthed as Ino slowly **(hlrehfjawkjedasd)** stalked her way to Shikamaru and him, her heels clicking on the wooden floor. She stopped inches away from both of them, each hand on their respective chests sliding down. He caught her wink **(I think I just fell in love) **before forcefully pushing both back as she began dancing like he'd never seen her dance before.

.

.

.

Oh how she loved playing with them.

* * *

How was he supposed to last a YEAR with this schizoid? God, how he hated Tsunade, Kiba and Naruto right now. How had those two even _managed_ to fuck up their studio like that? There was a hole in the ceiling for fuck sake. Not to mention the fire damage as well. How? He could not even begin to comprehend.

BUT. Neji was impressed, to say the least. Although she thoroughly and absolutely scared the living shit out of him (not that he'd ever admit to it), a girl that new her way around electronics was more than worthy of his attention. They'd spent most of their practice sessions in the recording studios on campus. This girl was a beast Dj. Who also played drums. And Base. 'Nuff said. They were currently working on something, which, would no doubt, blow everyone's minds. Smirk. With his knowledge in mechanics and engineering **(Because Hyugas excel at everything.), **and Tenten's scarily ample knowledge of information Technology and Dj-ing **(it's a word because I say it is.), **mixed with both of their music capabilities, they would birth something epic.

It would be premiered for the first time ever, at the Performing Art's annual Halloween Bash, 'Deadly Intentions'.

Everyone, no joke, EVERYONE went to this thing. People that don't even attend the academy would pay for tickets to get in. Not only for the ridiculous (the good kind) party, but the extremely renowned performances the night always promised. Each coming year was always guaranteed to be better than the last. And what with their new ingenious invention? Yeah. It was going to make last years 'Scream-fest' Halloween party look insignificant and atrocious. It wouldn't even _compare._ So, in conclusion, on October 31st, Neji Hyuga **(-sigh- and tenten whatsherface) **was going to become a legend.

.

.

.

* * *

To say that he wasn't in the least amused was an understatement. There he was, minding his own business, jamming on Shikamaru's keyboard in the Pinkket's studio, when one of her friends (the nutcase with the lethal chopsticks) burst in. Much to his ears misfortune, she released a rather un-lady like, un-believingly _loud, _man-shriek. He winced. What. The. Balls.

.

.

When the door was once again thrown open **(Oh. My. Fuck. Would no one leave me alone today?), **the usually stoic, ever moody, Uchiha was rendered into a fit of abb clenching, full-blown laughter.

Neji Hyuga stood there, with his ever-immaculate **(*Cough* gay *Cough*)** hair, looking like a lion that had just been electrocuted. PFAHAHAHaaaa- aCHk- aha- aahackrhh-Oh god he couldn't BREATHE.

.

.

.

That maniacal bitch. He couldn't believe she electrocuted him. On purpose. She was going to PAY. HARD. The still _smoking_ Neji, proceeded to tackle said maniac to the floor and drag her out of the studio foot first. Her nails were making an ungodly sound on the hard wood floor as she attempted to escape Mufasa's wrath.

"Uchiha you bastard! Save me, or I swear to JASHIN that I will shove my chopsticks through your balls like a KEBBAB!" The Uchiha just continued laughing at his asshole friend and that oddity of a girl.

"PHAhahahaha"- INHALE – "hahahaha-" His laughter stopped abruptly as a chopstick whizzed past his face. Missing by a _centimeter_ and was forcefully impaled into the wall behind him.

.

.

.

Fuck.

* * *

Sakura had been avoiding the emo haired prick to the best of her abilities, and by the looks Tsunade was giving her, she was aware of it. Over the past two weeks, people seemed to be getting along much better. She was starting to develop a soft spot, if you will, towards the blond haired knucklehead, even though he was a perv. Ino was having fun messing with her boys, and she hardly ever saw male Barbie and Tenten. What were those two up to? She honestly felt bad for Neji. Tenten could be… a handful. All in all, it was only saucy-cakes that she still despised. Their relationship seemed to deteriorate if anything. She couldn't stand him. She was _'Annoying'_ and he was a Douche bag. He wasn't good for her. He was a distraction. And that's just- NO. Sakura shrank even further under Tsunades calculating gaze. Guess she had no choice. Fuck my life.

.

.

.

She found said bag of all that is douche **(Yeah that's what I said)** leaving their building. She promptly dragged him back in by the collar, effectively chocking him.

"All right saucy-cakes." Glare. "Tsunade has been trying to incinerate me with her eyes all day. You. Me. Studio. NOW." Sasuke immediately detached his shirt from her death grip, shoved her hand away and begrudgingly began to follow the _barbarian_ as she began to viciously mumble something about being stuck and Ugly ass porcupines? Glare. What?

* * *

.

.

.

How awkward.

.

.

.

Usually he was the last person to break the awkward silence or any silence for that matter, but this was just- weird. They couldn't even look at each other. They just sat on the floor. Doing nothing, and looking at everything but the person in front of them. How productive. Sasuke wasn't going to risk his career as a musician all because of the stubborn little dancer that couldn't even look at him. Fuck being a pussy. HE would break the awkwardness.

Startled from her battling thoughts, she finally gazed at the reason for all her stress quizzically. Why was he going to sit at the keyboard? Didn't he play guitar? Sakura scoffed at her own Naiveté. Of course he could play other instruments. Students in the music department were required to learn other forms too, just like students that belonged to the 'Dancing Arts' department; Tenten was forced to practice ballet even though her scholarship was due to her insane hip-hop. She couldn't help but giggle at the memory.

Now positioned in front of the lazy ass's keyboard, he raised an eyebrow at the girls sudden giggling.

He rolled his eyes at her and began playing.

.

.

.

Sakura's giggling ceased and allowed her eyes to travel once more to Sasuke's form. She should have expected no less from the Uchiha. Of course he could play beautifully. Her eyes closed on their own accord as she began to listen to the beautiful melody that sounded so familiar yet foreign at the same time. Her brows furrowed in concentration as she tried to place the melody. Her concentration was broken as her eyes shot open to stare at Sasuke who had begun to sing. She recognized the song instantly.

.

.

.

"_See the stone set in your eyes_

_See the thorn twist in your side_

_And I wait, for you"_

_._

_._

_._

_Sleight of hand and twist of fate_

_On a bed of nails she makes me wait_

_And I wait, without you_

_._

_._

_._

_With or without you_

_With or without you"_

_._

_._

_._

She had heard him sing various times throughout their collisions in the studio, but never had she heard him sing like this. She was surprised he could manage such softness and delicacy in his voice. She was used to the taunting sarcasm, emotionless even sometimes lustful (ass.) in his voice. This was completely foreign to her, and she was scared.

His eyes closed as he focused on nothing more than the music.

.

.

.

"_I cant live,_

_With or without you_

_._

_._

_._

"_And you give yourself away_

_And you give yourself away_

_And you give_

_And you give_

_And you give yourself away"_

_._

_._

_._

Sakura wanted to get closer; she needed to be closer to the raw emotion that was leaking out of Sasuke in torrential waves. This was why she was scared. She didn't want to get too close, but she couldn't help it, it was as if his voice was calling out to her, inviting her to see the Sasuke that she was sure only a few people have seen. Thus, this is how she ended up squished next to the boy with the angelic voice. The pinkett found herself in complete bliss and had no intention of moving anytime soon.

Sasuke had noticed her migration next to his person but decided not to comment on it, too absorbed in the music to care. His reverie was broken as he finished up the verse he was singing, and all his attention was drawn the pinkett as she had begun to sing with him.

.

.

.

"_With or without you_

_With or without you_

_I cant live,_

_With or without you"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Ooooh, _

_Aaaah,_

_Oohh."_

_._

_._

_._

"_With or without you_

_With or without you_

_I cant live._

_With or without you"_

_._

_._

_._

Sasuke found himself wearing a small smile as he relaxed back into the song. Hn, she had a great voice.

"_I cant live, _

_With or without you"_

.

.

.

Sasuke slowly finished up the last keys of the song and proceeded to sit there in silence, with a small smirk that resembled an almost smile as he carefully watched the pinkett open her eyes as realization hit her hard. She had just sung with Sasuke. She had just sung, and she hadn't realized she was doing it. She turned to face said boy with the voice like silk with a mortified deer caught in headlights look. Sasuke just chuckled, which caused her to look even more bewildered. Sasuke Uchiha had. Just. Chuckled. With a half smile on his face. And she had just sung. She was angry with herself for letting this boy affect her so much. He had unintentionally drawn her towards him. His celestial voice coaxing her to let go of her inhibitions and just sing. **(No one hears me sing outside my shower). **What was the world coming to?

.

.

.

Watching her distressed expression, the Uchiha decided to humor her.

"Tch. Relax, will you?" She glared. Apparently she wasn't fond of letting other people see her in such a vulnerable state. Or maybe it was the fact that it had been _him_ to see her let go like this.

"Hn. I know what we're doing for our first performance."

He smirked at her appalled expression.

.

.

.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?"

.

.

.

Hn. This would be fun.

* * *

**I totally see Tenten hanging out with Hidan.**

**Hm.**

**Actually, look forward to a Tenten/Hidan/Anko reunion soon**

**Thanks for reading!**

**If your going to Favorite / Subscribe, REVIEW.**

**That is all :)**


	4. Of meltdowns and mosquito bites

**Ohmygosh. I hate exam month. like, for real. **

**Anyways, This chapter was inspired by "VERSAEMERGE" and their cover of 'Toxic'. Go check it out! **

**Me no own Naruto. No suing porfavor.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Sakura was panicking. She could not- _would not_, sing. Aaahfkerjfbdewlsa!.

Just no.

Sasuke just continued to watch her smugly. Pft, that jerk. She was a dancer, not a singer! She didn't have the confidence to sing in front of people. Hell, least of all in front of him. The only reason this even transpired was because she had lost herself in his voice. She hadn't noticed. Don't be misguided; she was the last person to be shy **(That was reserved for ickle Hina-chan)**. But singing? She wasn't lying when she said no one had ever heard her sing. Well, until now that is. There was just NO way she could do this.

She was pulled from her inner - that was currently tending to the gasket that had been blown - as she felt a hand on her chin, directing her gaze to the eyes of a certain smooth talking, conniving, boy with black eyes and a voice that would be the death of her. Any guesses?

"Are you saying that you can't handle it Sa-ku-ra?" Emerald eyes transformed from being panic stricken to a fierce glare. Sasuke's taunting smirk increased ten fold as he leaned towards her ear. "Or are you scared?"

Sakura sat up with so much force that the Uchiha found himself trying to regain his balance.

Sakura scoffed. "Scared? Me? Fuck no. I'm a dancer, not a singer!"

"Tch. Could've fooled me." Wait what? Had he just insulted her while managing to compliment her at the same time? How the hell did that work?

Sasuke had to restrain himself from mocking her confused face. He wasn't one to ask politely, nor ask at all for that matter. Sasuke challenged you until you accepted. Reverse psychology. Hah. And he just knew little sakura couldn't resist a challenge, especially if it meant proving him wrong.

"Its alright, I get it. You can't handle your insecurities." Said the Uchiha as he intentionally brushed passed her. Sakura saw red as she forcefully grabbed him  
by the shoulder effectively yanking him back and getting her all up in personal space.

"Oh, Uchiha I _dare _you to say that again." She spat out, full out glaring as if she could cremate him with her eyes.

"You. Cant. Handle. It." He got closer. "Or me."

That disturbingly sweet smile was plastered on her face once again, as her laugh tinkered in the air before it disappeared completely along with her smile, leaving a dead serious, almost blank look on her face **(Psychopaaaath)**. Sasuke was pulled from his thoughts as he found the pinkett pressed up against him. Her lips grazing his ear as she delivered her threat.

"Oh, I assure you… Sasuke-kun. I can handle you _just~_ fine." Sasuke suppressed a shiver as her lips moved against his ear with each syllable she pronounced. "You have no Idea what you've just started."

The she pulled back as if she'd received a third degree burn. "Here. Tomorrow. 3 O'clock. We perform at 'Deadly intentions'. Have our song ready." And with that Sasuke was left to revel in his success as the pinkett strut out the room.

Sasuke just smirked. He always got his way.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ino I'm freaking out! I can't do it. I don't even know why I agreed to it! He's just- AAHGRF- I can't even- Inooooo" Sakura whined on her friends arm as they sat on one of the plush sofas in their dorms common room. Ino knew about Sakura's singing insecurity, which was the reason she was so intrigued and shocked as to why she agreed to sing with the Uchiha in the first place. Tsunade had tried to push Sakura into music just as much as dance, but the pinkett fought tooth and nail against it. Of course, she had one of the strongest personalities she'd ever seen, and was as stubborn as a mule. But one of her biggest fear? Singing in front of an audience? Ino was now thoroughly intrigued but continued to console her distraught best friend.

"Listen forehead. I've heard you sing- Don't look at me like that! We're roommates, of course I hear you in the shower. Anyways, I don't know what you're wailing about. You have an amazing voice, and honestly I'm jealous and a little annoyed. Nothing pisses me off more than a person that has the talent but doesn't know how to, or just _wont_" Icy blue eyes glared at emerald. "Use it."

"So I say suck it up, and show Tsunade, show that Uchiha, heck, show everyone that your not just Sakura Haruno, breathtakingly beautiful dancer, one and only apprentice of the great Tsunade. But Sakura Haruno, the double fret. Amazing singer and world-class dancer." Ino's eyes took in Sakura's _still_distressed expression. "Forehead, If you get nervous, just do what you do best." She flashed Sakura her winning smile. "Dance."

Finding confidence in her best friends sincere words, Sakura allowed a small smile to cross her face. "Thanks pig."

_Hiss._"Bill-board brow."

Ah, Ino. She would never change.  
.

.

.

* * *

Tenten was speechless. Who knew Naru-tard could dance? Huh. She looked to her left to see Ino with a so_ un_-Ino-like expression of 'What the fuck just happened' on her face and Sakura was smiling up at the two like an imbecile. Tch.

"Ohmygodguys!" Hinata twiddled her fingers and blushed as Naruto wrapped his arm around her shoulders, grinning his signature grin.

"I told you Sakura-chan! But you didn't believe meee" He feigned hurt. "Now you'll just have to try and contain your jealousy from the wings while I dance with Hinata-chan at your show case instead. Dattebayo!" Sakura just rolled her eyes at him.

"Like she'd want to be punished like that." Mumbled tenten. "What was that mosquito tits? " Screeched Naruto. "My boobs are NOT mosquito bites, you bitch!" Ino scoffed **(aggressively defensive much?). **Naruto clicked his fingers in a very feminine 'oh no she didn't' way. "Oh please." "You got something to say porker?" "Excuuu-"

Sakura decided to ignore her friends and their 3 way bitch fight and opted to reassure Hinata. "You guys are gonna do great tomorrow Hinata-chan, I'm serious." Hinata smiled up at her friend. " And you guys are so KAWAIII, I would cop a feel if I were you Hinata-chan." aaand then she was back to blushing. Sakura couldn't help but laugh at her adorable friend.

"Girls, girls!" The two fighting banshees spared the blond a glance, Tenten mid punch **(Go hard or go home bitch!)**, Ino mid scratch/claw attack **(God this girl was definitely a cat in her passed life). **

"Make _LOVE_~ not war." And Naruto was promptly punched in the stomach and kneed in the groin. Pervert.

.

.

.

* * *

It had taken him two and a half hours to comb out his hair after the stunt that bitch pulled. Its alright though, He had already discussed his revenge with Ino. Lets just say, Tenten's gonna look a lil more feminine pretty soon. Hn. Out of all the beautiful girls in that damned building, he was stuck with the psychotic tomboy with serious, serious issues.

They were currently making their way to main auditorium to watch Naruto (idiot.) And the girls perform in the fall showcase. It was a pretty serious event around here; Neji just never really had a reason to go. To be honest, he was a little curious as to how Tenten, the fiercest girl he'd ever met, would be able to dance delicately. He was hoping she would fail miserably. That would serve as enough to entertain him for the rest of the night. Smirk.

.

.

.

* * *

Tch, Sasuke _really_ didn't want to be here. Said boy was now seated with the rest of his band members **(minus one dobe)** and decided to sulk the entire night away. How could he have been so stupid? "Dude, let it go. Your emo bitching is pissing me off. I came here to watch that imbecile fail-" "And to stare at Ino" "-Not to watch you mope about the fact that you cant control yourself around your hot as fuck partner."

Sasuke merely responded to Kiba with a glare and a flip of his middle finger. He just _had _to remind him of what went down three days ago.

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Sasuke immediately sat up from his previously sprawled out position on the couch when Sakura threw the door open **(One day that doors gonna fly off its hinges…)** while promptly throwing her dance bag rather accurately at his face. **(What the fuck does she have in here? Bricks?)**_

"_Oh i'm sorry, did that hit you?" The smirk on her face made it clear that she wasn't. "Good."_

"_Tch. Bitch." _

"_What was that?" _

"_You heard me." Smirk.  
_

"_Whatever Sasuke, lets just get this over with."_

"_Hn. We can either sing a duet version of the Marilyn Manson version of Sweet dreams, or Toxic." Sakura seemed to ponder her decision, but in fact was having a internal mental break down. She was actually going to let someone hear her sing. Intentionally. _

_Sasuke watched her confident façade slowly crack and morph into the terrified panic stricken look she currently wore. Oh God. Was she hyperventilating? _

_Inner Sakura was currently breathing animatedly in and out of a brown paper bag and eventually passed out. This caused Sakura to freak out all the more. How was she supposed to handle this now?_

_Sakura was pulled from her reverie when she felt strong hands grip her shoulders __that began to thoroughly shake her form until she snapped out of it completely._

"_Sakura! Sakura just calm down, breathe. " When he was sure the girl was breathing normally again, Sasuke made his way to the back of the room to get his acoustic guitar._

"_Better now?" Sakura merely nodded. Tch. He wasn't concerned, no. He was annoyed. She was dragging this out. **(mmmhmm whatever you say man.) **_

"_Now that u've had your little freak out," Sakura glared at his chicken ass hair. "I'll play both songs, then we'll choose." Sakura merely nodded again. God help her. _

_Sasuke sat her on the couch and began strumming the appropriate chords for 'Toxic'._

_._

_._

_._

"_Baby, can't you see,_

_I'm calling,_

_A girl like you,_

_Should wear a warning,_

_It's dangerous,_

_I'm fallin'_

_._

_._

_._

_There's no escape_

_I can't wait_

_I need a hit_

_baby give me it,_

_You're dangerous,_

_I'm lovin' it"_

_._

_._

_._

_God help her indeed. Déjà vu much? Sasuke just smirked at what would once again become his victory. After all, in this game of seduction, Sasuke always won. Sakura seemed un-amused at his form closing the distance between himself and the couch she currently occupied._

_._

_._

_._

"_With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride,_

_You're toxic I'm slipping under,_

_With a taste of a poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_._

_._

_._

_And I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic"_

_._

_._

_._

_She couldn't help but be drawn in by his eyes; they were stuck on her like glue. She was still apprehensive however, given what usually transpires when one of them performs within each other's vicinity._

_._

_._

_._

"_Too high_

_Can't come down_

_It's in the air_

_And it's all around_

_Do you feel me now?"_

_._

_._

_._

_She raised an eyebrow at his out stretched hand, tch. Sasuke grabbed her hand regardless and yanked her up himself. Hah. She should've really known better. He resumed playing and began to circle the cherry blossom haired girl._

_Sakura felt like a piece of meat, but truth be told, given that it was Sasuke, the boy with the beautifully sinful voice, she didn't mind all that much. **(I did not just think that?)**_

_Sakura could feel his warm breath on her neck. She shivered. Sasuke smirked._

_He began to drag his nose up her slender neck and began murmuring the lyrics against her ear, mimicking what she had done to him the day before._

"_With the taste of your lips in on a ride…"_

_Sakura felt herself be spun around and was greeted with a full view of Sasuke and his lip ring. Damn her height. His pierced mouth pulled into a smirk as he realized where the pinkett was staring. _

_._

_._

_._

"_With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of a poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you Knoooow…"_

_._

_._

_._

_Sakura couldn't bring herself to pull away. Not even as Sasuke placed his forehead on hers while closing his eyes._

_._

_._

_._

"_Intoxicate me now,_

_With your lovin' now_

_I think I'm ready now_

_I think I'm ready now_

_Intoxicate me now,_

_With your lovin' now,"_

_._

_._

_._

_Saskue opened his eyes._

_._

_._

_._

"_I think I'm ready now"_

_Sasuke couldn't control himself and before he knew it, he had brushed his lips against Sakura's in a light - almost kiss. The electrifying feeling had left him disregarding any of his inhibitions regarding girls and music interfering completely, to dive back in for another, this time real, full blown kiss._

_Sakura couldn't bring herself to pull away. The kiss was sending and exhilarating jolt throughout her entire body and soon enough, she found herself responding to his sinful ministrations. Her hands traveled up his chest, gripping at the fabric there, as one of his hands traveled up to the back of her neck, encouraging her to deepen the kiss further._

_She was kissing him back._

_After successfully dropping his guitar on the couch next to them, his free hand slinked around her waist and continued south to give her rump a light squeeze. _

_Sasuke smirked as her gasp gave him the perfect opportunity to deepen the kiss by lightly nipping at her lower lip. _

_That seemed to break Sakura from her lustful reverie. The pinkett was beyond livid. How could she have let him affect her like this? It had to stop._

.

.

.

* * *

"Tch." She had stormed out the room within a millisecond. This was the first time he would see her after the whole, incident.

Hence, him wanting to be anywhere else but here. He found he was powerless against the reactions the pinkett brought out of him. She was a distraction. But he couldn't bring himself to ignore her, especially not after _that_. God he needed a drink.

As the lights dimmed and Tsunade stepped onto the stage prating on about god knows what, Sasuke concluded that after this torture was over, he was going out and dragging the guys along with him.

Sasuke's deliberation on what club he would migrate to was interrupted as the curtains opened and an all too familiar song began to play. **(Kill me now)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_When you put your arms around me, I get a feeling that I just cant bear, you give me fever…."_

_._

_._

_._

Fan-fucking-tastic.

* * *

**Ta-Da!**

**For those of you that couldn't make the connection, the first dance act of the showcase is the one the girls were rehearsing in the first chapter. **

**Poor Sasuke, always subjected to having to watch beautiful girls dance seductively. PFT. Yeah right.**

**If your going to, Favorite/Alert, REVIEW. (you have no idea how frustrating it is)**

**This story it totally writing by itself, so expect chapter 5 soon!**

**That is all. **


	5. Of Tacos and hoohas

**IMPORTANT!: I highly recommend watching the original dances naruto + hinatas and Sakuras dances are based on that are on youtube! Either before you read the passage or after, whichever. But it would help you understand the section better :) ( It was soo hardd to write those, my god. )**

**DANCES!:**

**-Naruto + Hinata's dance, "I apologize": Type in "I apologize dance precisions " in youtube. Its the second one.**

**-Sakura's solo, "Stupid!": Type in "Erica michelle solbol stupid!" in youtubes finder. its the first one. **

**:)**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Nothing compared to the thrill of performing, Sakura was sure of it. It was like she was high on the adrenaline that came with dancing in front of hundreds of people. She loved it, reveled in it. On stage, she was herself; she let go. Everything that was stressing her out **(Sasuke)**, all her problems, inhibitions, were discarded and forgotten as soon as she stepped onto that stage and into the spotlight. Dancing was her escape and performing, her therapy.

She was finally calm on stage. Back stage however, was a total different story. Sakura practically choked on the hair spray and glitter that seemed to fill the air as she just about flew to her assigned dressing room. Sakura caught glimpses of what you could only imagine on her excursion to said room; everything in sight were either, boobs, ass or hoo-has. Lets not forget the colorful language that reverberated throughout the halls either.

"GOD DAMNIT INO_ MOVE_ YOUR ASS OR ILL MOVE IT FOR YOU!"

"Hinataaaa, don't be like that and HELP ME! Two bras or three?"

"INO FUCKING MOVE IT OR LOSE IT! AND BITCH, YOUR TITS ARE BIG ENOUGH. YOURE ON IN 30 SECONDS, AND IF YOURE NOT OUT OF MY SIGHT IN FIVE SECONDS, I SWEAR TO LUCIFER-"

Sakura arrived just in time to brutally throw Ino out of their dressing room and close the door behind her skinny ass. God she loved Hinata on performance nights.

"Banina you need any help?"

"PFT. Bitch Please. I'm fine. I need to go sort out that perverted dunce before we go on though, so I need you to handle Tenten and her bitching about her ballet. She'll be here in two minutes, got it?"

"Yes ma'am." Sakura couldn't help the small grin that pulled at the corners of her mouth as Hinata stalked out of the dressing room mumbling things along the lines of 'Useless bitches and perverted idiots'. Poor Naruto, he was going to get the shock of his life when he witnessed his first helping of 'Frau Hinata.'

Not two minutes later, Tenten burst through the door, just like Hinata said she would, only laughing hysterically. Sakura raised a brow at what should have been a stressed out/cursing Tenten.

"HAhahahaha- I just- Nartuo- ahahaha- looks like he's about to wet his pants- ahahaha"

Sakura grimaced. She truly felt sorry for the boy, who was no doubt, cowering in fear from the alien Hinata.

"Tenten just hurry the fuck up alreadyyyy, I wanna see that perv and Hinata-chan dance!" demanded a vivid Sakura as she threw her friends point shoes in her general direction.

"AAAdhlwekfjbwdsFC" There was the Tenten she knew. Sakura couldn't help but smile as she helped her friend into her silky dress and began to style her hair into an elegant up-do. Honestly, she admired Tenten; ballet was probably the style she felt most uncomfortable doing, yet this wasn't the first time she had chosen to perform a ballet solo at a showcase. She knew she probably wasn't the best ballerina out there, but would never pass up the chance to prove all the people that told her she would never amount to anything but a "lowly" B-girl **(they obviously had no idea the amount of power and strength needed for that) **dancer that couldn't possibly cope with other styles such as ballet, wrong and throw her success in their faces. So, Tenten's ballet performances were an enormous "Fuck you" to those who never believed in her.

Sakura wished she had at least half the pair of metaphorical man balls that her friend had.

"God, I need a fucking taco."

Sakura just rolled her eyes at her insane best friend.

.

.

.

* * *

Who the _fuck_ was that pale ass homo? Kiba had come, granted, to see the dobe fail miserably, but watching Ino was supposed to be a bonus! And trust, it so, _so_ was. Sitting through 2 hours of this would have been even more than worth it if that pasty Sasuke look a like, weren't feeling her up in the process. Tch. He could have been her partner instead of that beady-eyed motherlicker.

.

.

.

Steeling glances at his tattooed faced friend, Shikamaru couldn't help but shake his head disapprovingly. Kiba seemed to be getting quite attached. Shikamaru personally found this whole event a pain in the ass and a waste of time. On one hand he could care less about the skimpy, _skimpy_ white stringy outfit Ino wore, while she danced around suggestively **(LIKE A GODDES) **to some unfamiliar Latin song, pressed up against another idiot. On the other- actually, he just didn't care. He was slightly curious as to see how the hyperactive imbecile danced. Scoff. Ok, her outfit kind of- sort of- in a _miniscule_ way, made up for this damned migraine-developing showcase. Fuck, he needed a cigarette.

* * *

Naruto currently found himself in the stage wings, trying ever so hard, to_ not _shit a log right then and there. Could you blame him? This was the first time he would perform as a dancer, with a beautiful girl **(THAT IS SCARY AS FUCK ATM. I still think its Tenten in disguise)**, and all his asshole friends were there to watch. Pressure much? And Hinata! What had those crazy bitches done to his delicate little flowerrrr? **(Sob.)** She was worse than Ino right now. PLEASE, God, let it be the stress.

"Naruto! Stop. Squirming." Hissed the scary-Hinata as said squirmer froze instantly. He almost missed her innocent stutter.

Hinata heaved a sigh; she realized she wasn't the same person she normally was during performance times. The mini version of her stuttering self, which was currently pushed to the back of her mind, felt sorry for the blond. He was an unsuspecting victim of her stress related wrath.

"Naruto-kun" He looked at her hesitantly, noticing the absence of the edge that had been in her voice the whole night. "Please calm down, you will be fine. We'll be fine. You're actually a very talented person who could, with practice, no doubt be a part of the dance department too." Naruto was stricken by her sincere smile and was unable to hold back the grin his lips were forming. It wasn't everyday someone complimented him.

"Thank you, Hinata-chan." Hinata returned the blonde's enthusiastic grin. As Ino's salsa music died down and her and Sai ran off stage, her former grin turned into a confident smirk.

It was their turn.

"Lets go show those assholes what you're made of."

On second thought, he could get used to this Hinata.

* * *

Neji smirked as the applause for Ino's salsa dance died, as did the lights on stage. He just vaguely made out their missing members unruly blond hair step on to the stage with who he presumed was Hinata. Ah, the fruition of his patience. Oh this was going to be priceless. The other boys, alerted by their friend's low chuckle, couldn't help smirking as they saw Neji taking his phone out to film their future black mail.

It was time.

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura and Tenten had made it just in time to hear One republic's 'Apologize' start. She had already seen them practice the routine, but she just had a feeling that their performance was going to be mind-blowing. And boy was she right. As soon as the intro began to play, you could already feel the chemistry they both shared. Movements filled with so much strength and passion that were still calm and fluid at the same time.

.

.

.

"_I'm holding on your rope, _

_Got me ten feet off the ground…_

_._

_._

_._

_I'm hearin' what you say but I just can't make a sound…_

_._

_._

_._

_You tell me that you need me_

_Then you go and cut me down, but wait…"_

_._

_._

_._

Their dance was filled with such raw emotion. So much so, that she had gotten goose bumps. And let me tell you, subjecting Tenten to goose bumps? Not an easy task. The only other time she'd experienced goose bumps was when she watched Sakura dance for the first time **(* Cough *And that time Neji brushed some hair away from my eyes *Cough *). **Tenten was filled with so much pride as she watched her ickle, sometimes crazier than her, Hinata act as if she were violently "cutting Naruto down" then proceeded to roll around the floor with a passion that rivaled lovers! Gah. Hinata was growing so much, and not just as a dancer. This was good for her. Naruto was good for her.

.

.

.

"_I loved you with a fire red-_

_Now it's turning blue, and you say... _

_._

_._

_._

_"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you_

_But I'm afraid... _

.

.

.

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late…"_

_._

_._

_._

Neji glared at the couple dancing. He thought this would be an amazingly epic fail on Naruto's part. But alas, he was left with one question; what the actual fuck? That dumb ass could actually dance. Neji was caught between feeling disappointed about the lack of blackmail he thought he'd be able to squeeze out of this, and feeling a _smidge_ of pride for his idiot friend.

That smidge of pride vanished the second he saw **(fucking **_**felt**_**)** the fervor between twinkle-toes and his cousin. **(Yes my cousin. What? It never came up.)** He had obviously corrupted her for her to be dancing so- so _boldly,_ and with a boy no less. It was all Naruto's fault. Yup. God help Naruto when he got his hands on him. **(Isn't blaming your annoyance on other people fun?)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**. **

"_I said it's too late to apologize,_

_Yeah,"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata felt so _alive_. This was the first time she had ever partnered before, and she'd be lying if she said she didn't love it. As they went through every kick, turn and lift combination, Hinata couldn't believe how much her confidence had heightened. The song itself had a beautiful yet melancholic air of betrayal to it. The story behind it is what touched her the most and inspired her to choreograph a piece to it, one of broken trust and apologies, apologies that would never suffice to atone for her treachery. The betrayal so painful, that despite the aching ardor he still feels for her, his heart is too far past broken to stay with her.

Even she was surprised at how much she _felt_ while dancing with Naruto. It was as if she was living it; every word, every note, every step. She'd never felt so much at once before.

.

.

.

"_I said It's too late to apologize,_

_Yeah…"_

_._

_._

_._

Hinata was on her knees, trying so hard to keep him from leaving, he was slipping away, and she couldn't stop it, **(Please!)** Her heart was violently pounding against her rib cage and her vision became foggy as hot tears streamed down her face. The painful lump in her throat only amplified her desperation, her panic.

Now at her last resort she reached out, her shaky hand clutching onto the fabric that engulfed his leg. (**No, please- please don't leave me!)** Pearl pleading eyes, swimming in tears, met heated icy blue. The audience was silent.

"_I'm holdin on your rope, got me ten feet off-" _

_._

.

.

With a feral snarl, Naruto jerked his leg free, lashing out at her in the process.

.

.

.

" _-The ground..."_

.

.

.

This was it. It was over.

Naruto walked off the stage.

Hinata was left sprawled on the stage in a crumpled heap.

It was over.

.

.

.

* * *

The audience erupted in applause. Cheering and whistling both from the stage wings and the audience increased as both Naruto and Hinata bowed their thank you. Sakura and Tenten were crying, **(YES Tenten was crying.)** while clapping and cheering furiously. The rest of 'Pointless Blackout' had their jaws on the floor with disbelieving eyes. It wasn't long before they too exploded in a wave of applause and whistles that showed their approval.

Tenten was just glad that there were another 2 acts before she went on. She felt bad for the next act; there was no way they could compete with _that_.

"Butch is crying? What in fucks name did I miss?"

"Oh real nice Ino, don't ask why I'm crying, its alright."

"You always cry forehead." "I do not!"

* * *

Sasuke smirked, what a strange evening. First, he had to sit here and watch a bunch of -_mostly_ girls (shudder) prance around in skimpy little outfits, which unfortunately **(yeah right)** included Sakura. Not only had she danced like, what, 3 dances already? All of them annoyed him to no end. She was unintentionally teasing him, and Sasuke_ hated_ it. Usually the teasing was left to him, never the other way around. The sad thing was, she didn't even know she was doing it, most of the time. And when she did, not only did it irritate him to no end, the outcome was ten times worse.

Don't even get him started on that little 'Fame' inspired number she did to "Black and Gold." Just her, and five other men _while she kept eye contact with HIM!_ So. Yeah. Stupid girl. And_ then_, the fucking dobe threw him a damn curveball like no other. Seriously? He had no words.

.

.

.

As Tsunade once again made her way up to the stage, Sasuke assumed the showcase was basically over, he was so ready to get out of here and get fucked out of his mind. However, Tsunade's next words once again ruined his plans.

"I would like to thank you all for coming to watch our beautifully talented dancers. However, we aren't finished quite just yet. Ladies and gentle men, I would like to present to you, our final act of the evening, a wonderful young lady and my one and only apprentice, Haruno Sakura! and her self-choreographed contemporary piece, "Stupid!"

* * *

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the pinkett as she made her way onto stage once again. It always seemed to be her that was altering his original plans. Tch. Misty emerald eyes met onyx once again; the sad smile she offered him caused him to narrow his eyes further in suspicion. What was she up to?

.

.

.

"_Night, _

_Lift up the shades, _

_Let in the brilliant light of morning_

_._

_._

_._

_But steady me now,_

_For I am weak, _

_And starving for mercy._

_._

_._

_._

_Sleep has left me alone_

_To carry the weight of unraveling _

_Where we went wrong _

_._

_._

_._

_It's all I can do to hang on, _

_To keep me from falling _

_Into old familiar shoes"_

_How stupid could I be?"_

_._

_._

_._

Sasuke stared wide-eyed at his pink haired partner. This was the first time he'd seen her dance like this. Like it was her everything.

Don't get him wrong, Dobe and his little partner were surprisingly good, you could basically feel the chemistry they had on stage.

But Sakura? She left her heart and soul on the stage, and then some. He'd only caught a glimpse of her let go; back when she had accidentally began to sing with him.

Sasuke didn't _want_ to feel what she was feeling. So why was he? Kami-sama this girl. Every. Single. time. She always brought out the weirdest reactions in him; they were called 'feelings' if he wasn't mistaken? He attempted to break his gaze from her, but it was to no avail. He couldn't stop watching. Sasuke scoffed at how pathetic he was.

_._

_._

_._

"_You leave me here burning,_

_In this desert without you._

_._

_._

_._

"_How stupid could I be?_

_A simpleton could see _

_That you're no good for me _

_But you're the only one I see"_

.

.

.

_Everything changes, everything falls apart_

_I can't stand to feel myself losing control_

_In the depth of my senses I know"_

.

.

.

Sakura was originally going to perform a different solo, but Sasuke's kiss reminded her of the reason behind this particular piece all to well.

Sakura had choreographed this piece a long time ago, back when she first met Tsunade. It had been _him_ that made her suffer, him that had ruined her chances of ever trusting anyone again. She had been so in love with him and it fucked her up. This piece was about her fighting the pathetic heartbreak. This dance was about her picking herself back up, and gluing all the pieces back together. It was about realizing her worth, and that he didn't deserve her. She was angry, she was hurt, but she was fucking ready.

.

.

.

"But you're the only one I see…"

.

.

.

The song was almost over. Sakura purposefully made a stumbling motion as she moved back but steadied her self with strength and determination dominating her features. She wouldn't let anyone fuck her up so badly ever again.

* * *

The crowd burst into an uproar of high-pitched whistles and cheering. A loud "Dattebayo!" could be heard above all the other cheers of "fuck yeah!" and "weeerkkkk". Within seconds the audience had risen to their feet to further applaud the pinkett. Hn. Sasuke smirked and joined the audience in their standing ovation.

.

.

.

Sakura was beaming as she and the 19 other dancers that took part in the showcase took a communal bow along with Tsunade. Single flowers were being catapulted onto the stage along with whistles of approval and a chorus of "Bravo's".

The show was pretty good, and he was content that he'd come to watch Naruto, not that he'd ever voice that opinion out loud. But Sasuke was glad that it was over, now he could go out and drink the variety of images that contained a certain pink haired girl away into oblivion.

"WOOOOOOH SAKURAA!" Sasuke glanced at Kiba and then back to the stage where a red head was making his way to the pink haired vixen; a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

* * *

Ino stared wide-eyed as Sasori made his way to Sakura "fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck" why hadn't she seen him sooner?

.

.

.

Sasori smirked to himself, she still hadn't seen him coming. Sakura had no time to react. She saw flowers making their way to her in her peripheral vision. What happened next however, she had absolutely _not _seen coming. Sakura didn't stand a chance, she saw a glimpse of red hair and brown eyes, and then before she new it, there was a warm pressure on her lips and an arm encircling her waist tightly. There was a combination of "awws" and gasps coming from the audience. It took Sakura longer than she would have liked to process what was happening. And when she did, it hit her in the face like a fucking frying pan.

.

.

.

(_**MOTHER FU-)**_

Sasori had been yanked back by the collar of his shirt by none other than Tenten, who's expression was one that promised blood shed, and was promptly dragged off stage. Naruto hastily followed after her, Ino and Hinata on his heels.

The series of banging and loud crashes that were heard left Tsunade Sweat dropping and some of the audience cringing. Sakura looked like she was about to have a mental break down.

.

.

.

Sasuke was busy choking on his own spit.

* * *

**Oh, OH... _OH_ - OH? what just happened...?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YUP.**

**The actual dances that were the basis for Sakura, Naruto and Hinata's performances are two of my favorite dances _ever._**

**REVIEW! **

**That is all :D**


	6. Of downing shots and cocks

**Omg. I've just re-read this chapter and i cringed at the grammar mistakes. Sorry about that, hopefully its all fixed now.**

**Its getting harder to find time to write this because of finals (I graduate this yeaarr! wooooh!****) But don't worry, i wont stop writing, I like this story too much, and i've got lotsss of ideas for it. **

**Reviews motivate me to write regardless the amount of work i have though, just sayin ;) hint hint. Haha.**

**So please be patient with me, just in case i take longer than usual :) **

* * *

"What the _fuck_ is going on here?"

Tenten stiffened mid punch and stared up at burning hazel eyes. Within a millisecond, she had hurriedly disposed of the chopstick she had scavenged out of her bra and stood herself back up, dragging an unruly mop of blond hair along with her.

Naruto cringed as he felt his hair being yanked at. He swallowed his would-be curse word as his eyes landed on a monstrous set of knockers.

"Oh fuck."

Naruto too, straightened up once he had caught sight of Tsunade's flaring nostrils and raised his apprehensive gaze to meet a pair of glaring honey tinted eyes.

Tsunade was not amused. Not amused at all. Her eyes scoured the scene in front of her with a fierce calculating gaze. Tenten's hair was an absolute mess; Ino was holding her arms behind her back rather suspiciously, while Hinata's normally beautifully timid and serene eyes were burning with fury that promised an excruciating death. Not to mention that fact that Naruto had basically been on top of the boy that was now crumpled on the floor. She narrowed her gaze down her angular nose and observed the red haired ass-wipe that was groaning in pain on the floor.

"Nghhm….Mommy…?"

Wonderful. He was delusional.

Her calculating gaze fell back to her students and only godson.

"Uhh…"

"He fell…?"

Tsunade sighed. Fuck this. The owner of the impressively stacked rack simply stalked past the violent delinquents, making sure she accidentally stepped especially hard on the red head's hand as she stormed off.

.

.

.

Sakura slammed another shot glass onto the grimy bar.

"Another leg spreader my good sir!"

Sakura needed to recover. And that's exactly what she was doing. After breaking down in front of Naruto, her girls and whoever else cared to watch the ordeal that went on back stage, she decided that enough was enough. Fuck him, and fuck everybody else.

Actually, that's a lie. Ino had slapped some sense into her. Bitch. Not as much of a bitch as Sasori though. He could go choke on her 10ft. cock.

Hinata watched with worried eyes as Sakura downed her seventh shot. Oh Kami-sama, help her. She knew how this was going to end up.

"I want a slippery nipple next!"

Hinata exhaled heavily and massaged her temples. Ino and Tenten better hurry up. **(I don't think I gonna be able to keep tabs on her for much longer.)**

"Hinataaa! Im gonna go pole dance!"

Hinata looked up only to see a whirlwind of pink make a beeline to the dance floor.

This was going to be a long night.

.

.

.

"Hidan you dickless faggot! If you don't open this door right now I swear to Jashin I'm going to castrate this asshole and then shove_ his_ ginger balls down _your_ throa-"

The door promptly flew open.

"Alright already, jeez, calm your fucking tits you fucking banshee. What do you-" Hidan finally processed what he was looking at; A knocked out, pummeled the fuck up Sasori, being held by a horrified looking blond dude, Ino clutching pepper spray as if she was ready to strike him blind the second that idiot woke up and the fucking psycho-ass-bitch that he loved as a sister **(If you ever repeat that shit I will CURSE YOU.) **holding a shit load of rope and duct tape. Hidan could more or less guess what the little red haired fuck-face did. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together.

"What the fuck happened to Sasori, un? And why are Ino and scary psycho girl here, un?" Hidan sighed. Of course he had to room with these mother fucking stupid assholes.

"Get out of the way Dei, we have shit to do." Deidara had been viciously shoved aside by a still fuming Ino, Naruto and Tenten on her heels.

"Nice to see you too sis, un."

Ino rolled her eyes "Make yourself useful." She gave Naruto a look that said 'dump that piece of shit'.

"Wagdhk- holy shit, fuck this." As soon as Naruto dumped Sasori on the male version of Ino, he dropped his ass.

"Way to be useful Barbie. HIDAN! Hold this cunt up against the wall would you?"

"Fucking ridiculous as fuck. You come in to my house and demand that I assist you in fucking over one of my fucking best friends, are you for fucking real?" Tenten raised an eyebrow in response. Hidan smirked. "I have taught you well."

.

.

.

Sasuke was pissed. Not because of what happened in that auditorium, no. But because he was freezing his mother effing balls off waiting for that twinkle-toed-dumb-ass that was his best friend. The vibrations that seemed to originate from his pants pocket pulled him from his naruto bashing. He glared at the message on his screen.

"Teme, don't wait up. I need to handle something."

Tch. Sasuke let out a string of curse words as he text the dumb ass back.

"Whatever. We're going out. Txt me when your done."

Kiba smirked "Lets go bitches!"

Finally, he could drink and forget all about pink haired girls **(that liked to kiss red headed idiots.)**

.

.

.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAN!" Sakura's pink hair whipped around her face so hard, that it stabbed her in her eyes **(OH THE PAIN). **As soon as she laid eyes on the person who had screeched her name the pain in her eyes was immediately forgotten.

"ANKO- SEMPAII!" God how she loved this woman; not only was she her scary as fuck ballet teacher, but she swore that this lady was Tenten's long lost birth mom. NOW this was going to be a good night.

.

.

.

Hinata was releasing a rather colorful stream of curse words through the phone as she called Tenten and told her to get her scrawny ass to euphoria in 0.1 seconds. She might have had a possibility in controlling/ keeping tabs on Sakura in her solo attempt to drink her problems away. But Sakura and Anko together? No way in hell. She wasn't sure if Anko could be subdued by anyone for that matter. Despite being the scary authoritarian figure a ballet teacher normally was, Anko was a crazy, destructive, bad influence. She was worse than Tenten.

It had only been 2 minutes since her and Sakura's encounter with the purple haired loco, and she had already lost them both.

"Tenten I don't CARE that the tape isn't sticking, you need to get here NOW. I've lost Sakura!"

"Calm down Hina, I'm sure you'll find her. You always do" Hinata felt like pulling out her hair.

"ANKO IS WITH HER!" Silence.

"We'll be there in 2 minutes. "

.

.

.

Sasuke thoroughly enjoyed the burning sensation in his throat as he choked back another shot. Pink haired dancers were now pushed to the back of his mind. He was thankful for the hazy-ness Vodka supplied. And what with Kiba dancing like an absolute idiot to some skrillex song? Yup, that ruined any kind of sexual thoughts that his drunken mind could conjure up.

"Yo, Naruto says he's in 'Euphoria'" Sasuke gazed at the smoking Shikamaru and smirked. "Hn. Get Kiba."

"Tch. Dickwad."

Sasuke smirked as he made his way to the exit, Neji on his heels. This had been a great idea.

.

.

.

"SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS"

They didn't have to look far for the missing duo, since the second they stood foot in Euphoria, they were greeted with the two vibrantly colored haired girls dancing and singing to "Shots" by LMFAO. Anko's idea no doubt.

This was his favorite song! Dattebayo!

All in all, this is how Naruto ended up snatching the mike off of a seriously inebriated Anko and joining the two girls in their drunken performance.

"The lady love us

When we pour shots

They need an excuse

To suck our cocks"

"SUCK MY COCK!"

Hinata just sat at the bar; drink in hand, shaking her head in disbelief. She had called them to help her handle the two crazies. Not to join them, make a scene and start singing along to a song about downing shots and cocks. Now that Hidan, Anko and Tenten were together, Hinata had no chance of controlling the amount of fuckery that went on from this point forward.

Fuck it, she wasn't staying sober this time. They could all go lie in a pool of their own vomit.

.

.

.

Sasuke was torn between feeling amused and irritated at the same time. The slightly sober side of his mind was telling him to fucking book it out of there the second he laid eyes upon his pink haired partner. But the larger, more inebriated part of his conscious was amused as fuck; watching his best friend prance around the stage screaming "shots" down the microphone while occasionally fist pumping. So, his solution: More shots.

.

.

.

"If you feelin drunk put your hands in the air" Hands were raised.

"And if you tryn to fuck put ya hands in the air" More hands were raised.

"Now say im fucked up (Im fucked up!)"

"Im fucked up! (Im fucked up!)"

"Im tryna fuck! (Im tryna fuck!)"

"IM TRYNA FUCK! (IM TRYNA FUCK!)"

Sasuke could have laughed at the gestures Naruto was making on stage, but his eyes were more focused on the pinkett next to him shouting that she's "tryna fuck." God help him. No. Vodka help him. yeahmuchbetter.

.

.

.

God was she thirsty, all that shouting and jumping had her quenched. However, her thirst felt rather insignificant as emerald eyes connected with obsidian while she made her way to the bar.

.

.

.

Sasuke suppressed a groan as the pinkett's outfit came into his full view. A tight white camisole tucked into a pair or high-waisted black shorts that accentuated her curves in a way that should be illegal.

"Stop staring Sasuke-kun." He forced his dark obsidian eyes away from her tantalizingly tempting figure to glare at emerald. "I don't stare." Sakura made a scoffing sound of disbelief in her throat.

"Daichi-kunn, gimmie a wet pussy and a coke"

You see, if he hadn't been so drunk, Sasuke probably would have made the obvious connection. But alas he hadn't and proceeded to choke on his drink and sputter a "WHAT!"

Sakura raised delicate pink eyebrow at her handsome-asshole partner in response. A sly smirk creeping its way onto her face as she brought the shot glass to her lips and downed her nth shot that evening.

"It's a drink Sasuke-kun." She leand over, making sure her chest rested on his shoulders, her breath fanning across his ear. "Although, your more than welcome to gimmie one… Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke visibly tensed. She did not just say what he thought she said, right? What happened to avoiding each other like the plague? **(FUCK THE PLAGUE! Go hit that fine ass!) **Sasuke mentally gagged his perverted inner self with a sock as he watched the woman that caused him so much stress, saunter off; eyes roaming up and down her hourglass figure.

.

.

.

How Neji ended up like this, he had no idea. He was currently cornered into a booth; Tenten sitting opposite him, a silver haired man sitting next to her, and a purple haired woman sat next to himself. They were all smirking. He was so, so confused as to what was going on. **(Why is the purple lady looking at me like she wants to eat me! Sob. I'm thoroughly disturbed.)**

What the fuck?

.

.

.

Naruto was thoroughly plastered along with the Teme while they watched Sakura-chan dance. He would have to thank the old bat for setting this whole thing up later.

" _Boy, I will be your sexy silk_

_Wrap me around, 'round, 'round, 'round_

_I'll be your pussycat licking your milk_

_Right now down, down, down_

_._

_._

_._

_Oh, a kiss can last all night!_

_You'll have to seduce me, nibble and bite"_

_._

_._

_._

Sakura knew that she wasn't supposed to get distracted, that she wasn't supposed to concern herself with boys. She was supposed to have sworn off them for good. And the fact that she's disregarding all of her personal rules for that handsome fuckface, was driving her insane. At this precise moment however, after what happened with the one that should not be named, after downing a mysterious amount of shots, after bumping in to said chicken-haired fuck-face, Sakura couldn't help but feel a little grateful for the distraction that was Sasuke.

.

.

.

"_Will you be my medicine man?_

_Put your hand on my chest_

_Feel the bump, bump, bump, bump"_

_._

_._

_._

To say that Sasuke was turned on was an understatement. This girl really seemed to get a kick out of seducing him. She had broken free of the crowd of people that had already begun to surround her dancing form, and made her way to his person. Now, when she was close enough to touch, instead of seating herself on him **(which was the most logical option)**, she had sat her firm derrière on the dobe's lap. Sasuke's urge to growl was promptly overridden by his urge to swallow. Hard. She had just bent over, hand resting dangerously on his lap, and gently nipped his neck.

_"Ohhhhhhhhh!"_

Before Sasuke had time to register what was happening he was being pulled up out of his seat, and dragged out to the dance floor by the girl that would, no doubt, be the death of him. Naruto was simply whistling/laughing his head off.

.

.

.

"_Now, lets play a little game"_

_._

_._

_. _

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk through his drunken haze. She was circling him, just like he had done to her.

Sakura figured that if she was going to let him distract her, might as well have fun in the process right? His challenge of not being able to handle him still burnt fresh in her mind as she took hold of his calloused hands and placed them on her; One on the small of her back, the other grasped firmly around the back of her thigh. Sakura was mentally celebrating her victory as she executed her next move.

"_Yeah, I can feel it baby, can you?_

_Ohhh!_

_Wuaaaaah!"_

Sasuke's eyes widened as Sakura proceeded to stretch the leg he was currently holding up to rest it on his shoulder while she tossed her head back in-sync with the moaning emitting from the clubs speakers. Sasuke raked his gaze from her smooth toned dancer legs all the way down to her breasts that were threatening to fall out of her white camisole.

Sakura laughed as she pulled herself back up and detached her leg from Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke's eyes merely widened further as she made her way to the pole on the left side of the stage.

"_Whoa boy you're gonna win!_

_Say 'yeah, yeah, yeah' you're under my skin_

_I got butterflies within_

_Ohhhh!_

_I think I love you!"_

Sakura finished her pole combination with an upside down split. Naruto and Sasuke both stared with a mixture of lustful disbelief written across their features.

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan you can pole dance!"

Thus, this is how Naruto, Saskue and herself ended up in the pole studio back on campus at 4am; Sakura declaring her secret part-time pole dancing teacher job, Naruto declaring that it didn't look so hard and a drunken Sasuke declaring that he could pole dance better than the both of them.

.

.

.

"Hahahahaha, alright Uchiha, take your pants off."

Naruto spluttered a "What!" while Sasuke smirked. " I thought we'd wait till the dobe fucked off, but I guess if you want it now…"

"Oh please. Save it Casanova. I'm going to put your blasphemous theory to the test. You need skin contact to pole dance, hence you needing to take off your pants, you too Naruto."

"Wehey!" Naruto's jeans were discarded in a second. Sasuke followed and soon both boys were clad in their shirts and boxers. He didn't have much faith in his theory anymore, but what the fuck, why not?

Despite being plastered, Sakura still managed to instruct the boys rather accurately. "And now you jusss climb up."

Both boys glared at each other from their respective poles. A simultaneous nod was exchanged before they both shot up the pole. Winces clearly apparent in their faces.

"Allright. Now clench your legs tight, let go of the pole and stay there." Sakura mentally cackled with laughter. They had no idea how much that would hurt. "The one that stays up the longest winsss."

Sakura couldn't contain her laughter anymore as both boys began to shriek in pain.

"AAAAAAAHH"

"OH MY MOTHER FUCKING BALLS!"

"SON OF A BITCHH! MY HAIRS ARE BEING YANKED OUTTT!"

Both boys dropped from the pole instinctively and proceeded to wail obscenities while clutching their manhood.

After Sasuke recovered from the excruciating pain in his groin, he proceeded to violently tackle the still laughing Sakura to one of the mats that were on the floor.

"Hahaahaha-aarghOUCH- Sasuke you asshole!" Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the drunken pinkett underneath him. "Hn. Paybacks a bitch."

"Ger'off me you mammoth." "Hmm, I don't think so."

Sure, Naruto was drunk out of his mind, but he wasn't blind to the obvious. Hence his sneaky-bastard-way of getting Teme-asshole and Sakura-chan alone together. Naruto smiled mischievously to himself as he wandered around the dance department looking for the exit.

.

.

.

Maybe it was the fact that the question had been eating up his brain for the past 7 hours, or the fact that he had consumed an enormous amount of alcohol and was currently squished atop the girl that had been plaguing his mind for the past month, Sasuke wasn't sure. However, the one thing he was sure about was the fact that he hadn't suspected to voice his question out loud. It was definitely the alcohol.

"Why'd you kiss him?"

Sakuras inebriated mind struggled to put two and two together.

"Who?"

Sasuke just stared at her, his dark eyes searching her face for an answer. He didn't even know why it bothered him so much.

"…At the showcase"

Sakura's eyes widened in realization as she vaguely recalled what happened with Sasori. She had been stupid to think that drinking herself into oblivion would make her forget. She couldn't face Sasuke now. What was he doing? He was supposed to be her distraction for the night, why was he making her remember?

"Hey…"

Sakura looked up at Sasuke's obsidian eyes as he gently cupped her face, his thumb stroking her moist cheek. When had she started crying?

He didn't know why she was crying; all he knew is that he wanted her to stop. He furrowed his brow in confusion **(Annoyance). **He'd never felt the need to console anyone except for the dobe, so why was the urge to stop her trembling lips with his own, so strong? He couldn't ignore it anymore, his attraction to her, this- this feeling. He couldn't ignore _her_ anymore.

Sakura watched through blurry eyes as sasuke's gaze drifted to her lips, up to her tear filled eyes, and back to her lips. He was getting closer; his bangs were now tickling her forehead and his nose lightly grazed against hers. Sakura didn't fight what was coming; she wanted it, needed it to happen. He was her distraction.

Her trembling lips met his soft pierced ones in a delicate, soft, kiss that made her shiver. Forgetting her inhibitions and riding on her new acceptance of his distracting presence, Sakura welcomed the electrifying feeling his kisses brought. She reveled in the feel of his hand gliding up her waist, the way she effortlessly parted her lips to grant him entrance. She could taste the alcohol on his tongue. It was making her dizzy.

Sasuke pulled his lips away from her, which elicited a moan of disapproval from the pinkett. Sasuke smirked as he trailed open-mouthed kisses down her slender neck, nipping and sucking away at the sensitive flesh there.

Sasuke trailed his nose up her now bitten and bruised throat, the urge to ravish her pink lips unbearable. The sight that he was greeted with however, left him glaring bloody murder.

.

.

.

She had fallen asleep. Stupid girl. Sasuke felt thoroughly offended but couldn't fight the soft smile that pulled at his lips. No, he couldn't ignore the pink haired idiot anymore. Sasuke then drifted off into a peacefull slumber, his nose in her strawberry scented hair.

* * *

**Wheeey!**

**I seem to always stray from my original plan when writing this, hahaha. It just comes to me.**

**The songs in this chapter are Shots by LMFAO and Sexy Silk by Jessica cornish.**

**I'll hopefully have time for a couple study breaks to finish off the next chapter soon.**

**Review!**

**Love you guys! **

**That is all :D**


	7. Of waking up and drowning

**UGGH OMG. It's been ridiculously hard to finish this chapter. Stupid exams. I've only got 2 left now. Thank god. **

**I'm so sorry i took so long to update, please don't hate me :) **

**I don't own Naruto. No suing please :)**

**On with the story!**

* * *

A sleepy groan resounded throughout the empty room, red locks moving to and fro with his lolling head. Ughh, everything hurt and he had pins and needles throughout the lower half of his body. A curse rasped through clenched teeth as the back of his head collided with the wall behind him. Wait what? The Wall? Sasori slowly squinted his eyes open, releasing a frustrated groan when his scorched eyes began to water and his vision refused to clear. He'd never hated Ino so much in his life. He wouldn't be surprised if she'd permanently damaged his eyeballs. Bitch.

When he finally managed to crack one of his eyes open for long enough, he could vaguely make out the far-east wall of the living room. He was staring straight at it. What? How did that work? With each passing tick of the blurred clock on the wall in front of him, he was vaguely becoming increasingly more aware of the fact that he couldn't move. Sasori hesitantly broke his distorted gaze from the wall that was strangely parallel to himself and stared down at his person cautiously.

"Those snot nosed Mother Fuckers!" Sasori growled at the top of his lungs but soon regretted it. Urgh, had they punched him in the throat too?

He cursed Sakura for having such insanely strong friends. He cursed her even more for having such insane friends PERIOD. He cursed his own friends for allowing this shit to happen, because honestly, he was sure they had helped those crazy bitches. He cursed Hidan for mentoring that little chopstick psycho with his stupid escapades. But all of those things were insignificant, because really, he cursed the_ living FUCK _out of himself for getting beat up by his ex's best friends and ending up _**TAPED TO THE FUCKING WALL.**_

.

.

.

Sasuke refused to subdue to the light that was no doubt, streaming in through the windows and prickling at his face. He screwed his eyes shut tighter in an attempt to defy the sun and its stupidly bright rays, God how he hated mornings. He took a deep breath, trying to _ignore _the sun and go back to sleep.

Did he smell strawberry? He snuggled back into his previous comfy position while contemplating how weird it was that he smelled strawberry, maybe he was half asleep?

A soft sigh that was not his own instantly tore him from his sleepy thoughts. Black orbs shot open, dilating slightly due to the stupid, stupid sun. After blinking back and squinting a couple of times, Sasuke could finally see, as distorted shapes and colors cleared and rectified themselves before his eyes. His being completely froze once he processed what he was looking at;

Pink.

Oh fuck.

.

.

.

Sasuke mentally panicked as he tried to assemble whatever snip bits of last night in a good enough order that would explain _this_. Hn. Right. The bitch had fallen asleep. Sasuke scowled at the pinkett in his arms. He was actually offended; no one fell asleep when dealing with Sasuke Uchiha. Glare. He was warm though. And she smelled nice…. Sasuke failed to stifle an on coming yawn and unconsciously snuggled deeper into the warmth the pinkett provided. The bright beaming rays of sunlight were forgotten as the smell of strawberry overrode his senses causing him to slowly drift back into a light, peaceful slumber.

Well, that is until an ear-splitting shriek invaded his ear canal, probably rendering him half deaf, and a fist vehemently collided with his face.

"What the fuuuuck!" Screeched a disoriented Sakura.

Having been forcefully thrown back by the pinkett's fist, his head collided rather savagely with the mat **(thank god), **which, as you can imagine, did wonders for his hangover. "What do you mean what the fuck! You just decked me in the face!"

Sasuke groaned as he nursed his - probably now swelling - aching cheek and fisted a hand full of his hair in an attempt to relieve his throbbing head. Now he knew how Naruto felt. This chick had one heck of a right hook. "Holy _shit, _Sakura."

Sakura's eyes widened and her hand instantly shot up to cover the gasp that escaped her vastly parted lips. She hadn't punched what she thought was a pervy creeper; she had just punched Sasuke Uchiha. In the face. Hard. Her covered mouth twitched into the beginnings of a slight amused smile as the inner, more feminist side of her, found Sasuke's soon-to-be shiner, that would no doubt leave his ever beautiful model-esque face distorted, funny as hell.

.

.

.

Neji had never wanted to be in the possession of a gun more than at this very moment. How had this even happened? Neji stood there, in a studio that wasn't Tenten's or any of the other girls' along with Tenten herself, and that crazy purple haired ballet teacher. **(Who should get her teaching license revoked on the basis of being mentally unstable. To the extreme.) **Apparently, these two crazy wenches were under the impression that he was going to dance away his hangover with them and that he had _supposedly_ agreed to do so, last night. Yeahfuckingright. **(I would never do such a thing) **So what was he still doing there you ask? Because Anko is a psychopath and Tenten was definitely an assassin in her past life. He likes living, thankyouverymuch.

Argh, when had he become such a pushover?

Neji sent Tenten the dirtiest look he'd ever mustered, which she returned with a kiss on the cheek. What the actual fuck was wrong with him. Scratch that, with her.

Tenten couldn't help but laugh at Neji's 'WTF' face. This is what made teasing him so so much fun.

Neji just continued to stare at his partner as if she had grown a second head. Why was he always surrounded by weirdoes?

**(Now, who do I know that has a gun?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata woke up to the smell of ramen. Completely thrown off, the indigo haired girl slowly sat up from where she had previously been sleeping, a bed that was not hers. Time to panic? Ithinkso. Hinata's eyes widened as she struggled to remember what went on last night. Ugh, she knew she shouldn't have let Naruto buy her all those drinks. Wide panic stricken eyes searched the (disgusting) foreign room until her eyes laid upon a sight that made her face match the color of a baboon's ass.

Ok, so at least she knew whose room she was in?

Naruto was sprawled on the single bed on the opposite side of the dorm, with a disheveled looking Kiba, spooning him. Hinata nearly choked on her giggle when Kiba started murmuring something along the lines of "Mmm yeah, you know how I like it" while snuggling closer to Naruto. Hinata's face was now bright red; this was all too much for her first thing in the morning. She was now forever tainted with the plaguing thoughts of yaoi, and a couple of certain spiky haired boys…

She mentally cursed herself right before she blacked out.

.

.

.

"AAAAAAGHHH! SASUKE! LET GO OF ME! – RAPEEEE! RAAA-mcffsmfffmm!"

Sasuke's hand shot out to cover her soft **(Kissable)** lips as he continued to drag her petite body to the auditorium.

"Shut up, will you?" Sakura blushed as he hissed in her ear. She needed space, especially after the compromising situation she woke up to yesterday. So, she licked his hand.

Eeeeeeeew. Sasuke swiftly withdrew his hand, an abhorred expression plastered on his face. Then promptly began to wipe his now, saliva covered hand on the pinkett's cheek. He smirked at her triumphantly before hauling the struggling girl up over his shoulder as he again, began to lug her to their destination, The Auditorium.

Sakura glared daggers up at her douche bag partner when her butt firmly collided with the auditorium stage. "Asshole."

The nerve of this guy, what was he doing? She needed her SPACE. After waking up next to the godlike Uchiha two nights ago, Sakura was enacting her speedy withdrawal. She was getting too attached, too comfortable. She was just glad she hadn't done anything that she would have really, really, really regretted once she woke up. And no, she did not regret what transpired in the pole fitness studio; He was offering her a distraction and she took it gratefully. She was just relieved that she hadn't gotten in too deep. She was already struggling to keep herself afloat in the mysterious sea of thoughts that were filled with a certain boy with pierced lips and the lingering possibility of something more than mutual attraction.

That morning Sakura had found herself waist deep. What she was doing now? Avoiding him? Was so she could make her tedious way back to shore. Shore was her safe haven, home; where nothing more than attraction was addressed, where she was safe from drowning. But the Ass was making it extremely difficult. He was basically throwing her back in, with no armbands to keep her afloat.

Sasuke glared daggers at the annoyingly frustrating girl sat in front of him. He would NOT let them fail all because this stubborn girl refused to sing with him. Halloween was tomorrow and they hadn't practiced once. They were screwed.

"Quit fucking around Sakura! Deadly intentions is tomorrow, and we haven't practiced."

"I've been practicing Sasuke!"

"Don't lie to me Sakura. You suck at it."

"I AM NOT."

"Even if you aren't! We're singing TOGETHER, which means we have to work together. And sing together. I appreciate that you're not a singer, and could care less, but this is MY future. And ill be damned if its ruined by an _annoying _stubborn girl that has _nothing _to be insecure about."

Sakura stared up at him with a mixture of amazement and anger. Amazement because she was sure this was the most Sasuke had ever spoken to her in one go, and anger because he had the nerve to belittle her actual fear of singing in front of people, which he knew nothing about.

"How dare you? You don't know _anything_."

The fire in her emerald eyes told Sasuke that there was more to her reason for not wanting to sing than mere stage fright.

"I'm not just being stubborn….. I – I just can't ok Sasuke? I cant." Sakura cursed herself because she couldn't keep her voice from cracking, this was why she didn't tell people about her fear, this is why she didn't want to tell Sasuke of all people, he had already been both witness and instigator to her vulnerability, and she didn't, couldn't share anymore. She feared that this was the last straw before she plunged into the increasingly deep sea of feelings she held for the Uchiha, and she doubted she would be able to pull herself back out.

Sasuke felt reminiscent of what had happened two nights ago. Why did he feel the need to console the girl that was making his life so fucking difficult? With her pink hair, her lithe dancers body, her stubborn fucking attitude, her emerald green eyes, her cute cute nose, and her pretty pretty lips that he could just - He was going to go insane. What the hell was wrong with him? So she was upset, so she was crying, who cared? Sasuke's repeating mantra of "Not me. She's nothing. She's not affecting me." Was proved futile as a heartbreakingly small sob escaped the pinkett's lips.

His resolve was shattered as he bent down and lifted her chin to see the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen, glassy and drowned in sorrow and his black pleading eyes searching hers for an explanation.

Sakura didn't want him to help her; she didn't want to experience caring Sasuke again.

"No ... you- you wouldn't understand." Sakura's lips trembled with every word.

He scoffed, he wasn't one for sharing, fuck, he never shared. ANYTHING. But the only way to get her to sing with him and to not fail miserably was if she trusted him. Sasuke was trying to convince himself that that was the only reason he was going to tell her about Itachi, not because he actually cared and wanted to console her, no. He wanted to pass, and she was making it extremely hard. He was doing this so he could pass. **(Right...?)**

Maybe it would help her understand? To channel whatever fear she's feeling into the song? Like she does with dancing?

"Listen Sakura, I don't know anything. But what I do know, Is that you not wanting to sing is stupid." Sakura spared the Uchiha a glassy glare. "And for this to work, you need to trust me. You need to tell me why you're being so difficult."

Sakura didn't know how to handle this Sasuke; she couldn't bring herself to keep eye contact. This new Sasuke might see straight through her. She already thinks he can.

Sasuke heaved a lengthy sigh. He needed to tell her. Maybe it would get her to open up to him and reveal why she won't sing. The faster he got this over with, the faster he could get practicing with a willing Sakura.

"My brother died." Sasuke could have laughed at himself. He never really did have a way with words.

Sakura's head shot up at Sasuke's random declaration, almost-tears and pink hair slightly obscuring her vision.

"Itachi, he attended school here." Sakura's head nodded in recognition. Although she had never personally met him, Sakura knew who he was. He had belonged to the 'Akastuki'. The band Sasori was in. She had met them after their break up. After Itachi's death.

"He was the reason I started singing, the reason I abandoned the title of being the Uchiha company heir and auditioned to come here." Sasuke scoffed a humorless laugh. "I wanted to be just like him when I was younger. He was the one who taught me how to play." A small melancholic smile graced his lips as he stared at the piano on the auditorium stage.

"After he died… I – I don't know what I would have done if it wasn't for Naruto." Sasuke's deep onyx eyes shifted back to staring emerald with burning determination. He was going to make her see.

" He told me that Itachi would have beat me to a bloody pulp if he saw how "foolish" I was being." Sasuke allowed a small smile to stretch his lips as he recalled the reoccurring insult his older brother used to tease him with. " He told me to stop being a pansy like the rest of the Akatsuki. He told me to sing- to sing for Itachi."

Sakura's now tear stricken face portrayed nothing but grief for the boy sitting in front of her and at the same time she felt inspired to strive and be like him.

Sasuke was shocked out of his reverie as he found himself tackled beneath the embrace of a petite pink haired girl. Sasuke stared down at the crying girl in his lap; her head buried in the crook of his neck hands clinging tightly to the back of his shirt. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he began to wind his arm around the shaking girl, his eyes closing involuntarily.

Sakura had no idea how long they sat like that for, even after the tears had stopped they remained the same; her sitting in his lap, his cheek resting on her forehead. Sakura had never looked at her situation the way Sasuke had. She wondered if his story being so similar to hers had been a coincidence or if he had, in fact seen through her like she originally feared.

Sakura allowed herself a small smile as she finally lifted her head up to meet a pair of unguarded black orbs.

Maybe, just maybe, she could sing for her father.

With that in mind Sakura slowly led the raven-haired boy that had much more to him than the uncaring bad boy façade he hid behind, to the small stool before of the piano.

As she sat there, squished next to the Uchiha whose nimble fingers conducted the beautiful melody she was listening to, Sakura made a promise to herself; She was not leaving this auditorium until she felt comfortable singing with Sasuke. She was going to sing for her father, and she was going to sing for him.

.

.

.

Kakashi strode out of the auditorium with glint of pride in his eyes, and a triumphant grin under his mask. He knew his angsty favorite student would surprise him for the better one day. He was proud of him.

More importantly however, Tsunade was going to lose.

.

.

.

"I don't see why I have to help you get this place ready for tomorrow. Tsunade asked _you_ to decorate, if I'm not mistaken."

"Yeah, un. I don't even go here anymore." Deidara joined the pineapple haired boy in his complaining. **(He needed to do something with that god-awful hair of his, for real. Un.) **

Ino merely paused in her nail filing to smile sweetly at the two glaring boys.

"Let's not forget who has incriminating evidence of what happened two nights ago on her phone" Both boys paled. Ino beamed.

"I'm not above blackmail."

And thus Shikamaru began to devise a 'search and destroy' plan to eliminate Ino's blackmail. Shikamaru shuddered with disgust as he recalled what he longed to forget. Stupid Deidara with his Ino-like hair. Shikamaru scowled as he resumed pinning the last 'S' of deadly intentions on the entrance of the rec. hall.

* * *

**Deadly intentions party next chapterrrr! woooo!**

**Kind of a filler chapter, but still necessary :)**

**Who can guess what happened between Shikamaru and Dei-kunn hmm? lol**

**REVIEW PLEASE :)**

**Love you guys,**

**That is all. :D**


	8. Deadly Intentions (Part 1)

**Honeyy im homeee!  
**

**I am SO SORRY for the late as shit update. Really. Iv'e been having super busy with personal issues and found myself reeeally uninspired. This chapter sat half done for ages. Thankfully this with inspiration hit me in the face with a frying pan and have been working non stop to try and get this to you guys as soon as possible. It's extra long, to make up for my absence. **

**The song used is Bleed it out - linkin park**

**I dont own Naruto. :)**

**enjoy! **

* * *

This was the reason that she loved this school; one hundred percent was always put into everything that was done. There was a reason Tsunade always put her in charge of decorating. Psht, she should work for Disney.

Ino took one last glance at the now completely converted Rec. Hall and her permanently glossed lips broke into a victorious grin. They wouldn't even be able to recognize the room in the slightest. Everything was in place performance wise as well as decoration wise, from the stage to the UV lights and from the smoke machines to the baby filled coffin. Because babies are creepy. Believe it.

Ino's expression changed into one of pure disgust. Naru-turd was rubbing off on her. Ew.

"Ok everyone, one last run through!" Ino's gaze landed on Tenten, her eyes narrowed viciously as she watched her psycho best friend nipple tweaking her second electrician. Ino made sure to shriek loudly into her earpiece.

"TENTEN! WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP SEXUALLY HARRASSING NEJI AND HIT THE FUCKING LIGHTS!"

Ino shivered in delight as she watched the brunette jump five feet in the air. Awwh yeah, walky-talky ear pieces? Definitely not a waste of money.

Ino smirked as a half deaf Tenten switched off the lights. The glow- in-the-dark furnishings were now the sole illumination in the almost pitch dark room. The strange glow stretched weirdly across their faces and contorted their features into seemingly more wicked and sinister expressions. Ino pressed her right index finger to her earpiece. "Ok Zaku, standby. Neji, cue the smoke machines." Said boy that was still rubbing his sore nipples and thinking how incredibly insane his partner was. He flipped the communal main switch that belonged to the 10 small and 5 large smoke machines.

When knee high in 'smoke', she once again pressed her index finger to her earpiece to announce her final command. "Zaku! In three…Two…One, Go!"

The room was immediately filled with loud clapping thunder as well as bright lightning like lights. A sickening scream echoed through the entire room. A haunting sound of psychotic laughter followed son after. A deep voice spoke above a compilation of chainsaw, laughs and scream sound effects. "Welcome, foolish mortals, to Deadly intentions…" The now automatic doors slammed shut. Another ear piercing screech resounded form the carefully hidden speakers. "There's no turning back now….I hope you enjoy your stay…" Tenten smirked as she watched Ino brake out in a fit of maniacal laughter along with the "host's" low haunting chuckle.

This was _so_ going to beat last years scream fest. She had to hand it to Ino, the girl went all out. No one would ever top this.

.

.

.

"Oh my god Sai, when is this gonna be finished?" Sakura whined into her pillow, her back was starting to itch.

"Now, now ugly. Is that any way to treat a person that's doing you a favor?" He pinched her back in response.

Sakura flinched. "Ughh but its starting to iiiich." Sakura made a wiggling movement to further prove her point. Sai merely sat himself on her cushiony derriere and brought his knees closer together in an attempt to tighten his hold on her.

"Stop moving before I stab you. Then you'll be a dead _and_ ugly angel."

Sakura rolled her eyes and mumbled a "fuck you, you heavy asshole".

All classes were canceled today. It was Halloween, everyone was buzzing and preoccupied with getting ready for tonight's Deadly Intentions bash. Hence why Sakura had been laying face first into her mattress for the past 2 hours, Sai's fat ass on top of her.

Sai was probably the most talented artist she'd ever met. He was better with make up than Ino was, and that was saying something. Whenever there was a specific company show, most make up would be planned out, or directly applied by Sai himself. There were already a list full of people that had asked for his help this evening, but she got to him first. fuckyeah. He was currently trying to create two huge bloody gashes along her back. She was going as a fallen angel who had gotten her wings ripped out. Sakura smiled to herself. She really never was one to conform.

She squirmed again; the liquid latex and his brush strokes were making her so itchyyy.

.

.

.

There was an hour before Deadly Intentions started, and Sakura could not believe her eyes.

Sai smirked at her reflection in the beauty mirror. She was using it to get a full view of his new masterpiece through the full body mirror. Sakura's eyes lit up in amazement. She had definitely been right to ask Sai to handle this, it was amazing; She had two huge gashes along her back, each adjacent to its closest shoulder bone. The gashes were so life like, every detail was immaculate, even down to the torn pieces of bruised skin and colossal staples that were sporadically impaled into the bloody mess of gashes, mimicking her attempt to staple herself back together.

Some black caught Sakura's eye and she couldn't help but smile; beside each gash, Sai had painted a beautiful feathered wing towards the outside of her shoulders. No wonder she had been laying face first into her pillow for almost 3 hours. The intricate detail put into the wings along with each individual whisping feather was ridiculous. They looked so much like a Tattoo that Sakura had made up a resolution right then and there. She would get this tattooed on her for real some day. It represented her perfectly, A Free soul. How she felt when she danced, like she could do anything, like she was flying. That must have been what was tickling her. She had never asked Sai to put so much effort into this, she was forever grateful.

She took one last look at her back before turning to face Sai again. The gruesome wounds and beautifully delicate wings painted next to them contrasted so strikingly, and she loved it.

"Sai. It's perfect. Really. Thank you so so so so so much."

"No problem Ugly." Sakura grinned at his genuine smile. She would let that ugly insult slide by this time.

"Could you take a picture of the wings? I want to show them to a tattoo artist." Sakura tossed him her camera.

Sai looked at the pinkett in shock and confusion. "Are you sure Sakura? Dancers with Tattoos are less likely to get hired. You know that. Most clients hate them."

Sakura new this, but it felt so right the second she had thought of it. Now the only problem was Tsunade. "I don't care. Take the picture."

.

.

.

"Excuse me miss, but would you like me to get my hose to cool you down? Because you look HOT." Naruto winked at his reflection in the mirror. Now he wasn't in love with himself or anything like Teme was, but DAYUMM did he look fine. He wore everything a sexy firefighter would customarily wear. The long dark yellow cargo pants, boots, red helmet **(that he was too cool for)** even down to his red suspenders, while his glorious **(and underrated)** chiseled torso was on exposé. Naruto licked the tip of his finger and put it to his nipple.

"Tsssss- OOOWW!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his idiot friend. "TEME! What'd you hit me for!?"

"Tch. Stop being weird." Mumbled Sasuke as he resumed applying fake blood to his torn up dress shirt. Now, ordinarily Sasuke wasn't one to dress up for Halloween. However, things changed after his attendance to the performing arts academy. Halloween was a huge deal here; you were basically signing yourself up for social exile by not getting dressed up. Sasuke had to be honest, he mildly enjoyed dressing up and seeing the faces of the schools entire female population once he stepped foot onto the venue each and every year. Sasuke smirked as he thought of his outfit this year. He'd have to fend them off with a 6ft pole.

Naruto's indignant snort broke Sasuke out of his daydream.

"OH _PLEASE_. You're one to talk, Mr. Edward Cullen." Sasuke glared bloody murder at his best friend **(Why was that again?)**.

"Don't. Ever. Call me that. I am a _Vampire_. Not a pussy. Does it look like a sparkle dobe?"

Naruto Laughed. "Oh you're right man, I'm sorry. You want me to go get you some glitter? I'm sure Ino has so-WaHJNEFKEDSL"

And thus, Naruto got beat up by a vampire that _**did. Not. Sparkle.**_

.

.

.

"I- Ino I can't wear this."

Hinata's terrified gaze was fixated on the piece of cloth that Ino seemed to think qualified as a costume.

Ino clucked her tongue at her shy friend. She never learned. She was one to _always_ get her way (unless she was dealing with Sakura, that stubborn whale). Hinata had to stop being so innocent. Just because her gender confused cousin was like the prince of all that was prude didn't mean Hinata had to share in his pathetically stupid ways. Ino turned her determined gaze to Hinata's white pearly eyes once more.

"You're going to wear this and _like_ it. End of discussion."

A small whimper escaped Hinata's parted lips. "INO I CAN'T!"

Ino was not in the mood for one of her spaz attacks. "And why not?" Hinata quickly mumbled something incoherent. Her gaze shifted to the floor and she began to twiddle her fingers. Her eyes shot back up to Icy blue eyes once Ino's hand curled itself around her fidgety digits.

Ino rolled her eyes and swallowed hard, she wasn't one that went around pleading. As she said, she always got what she wanted. But truth be told, it was for a good cause. Hinata was so shy and innocent that she would never admit her Oh-_so_-obvious attraction to the blond haired idiot while said idiot was far too dense to realize his partner's attraction to him. He would forever remain clueless. Instead, he drooled after Sakura like a lovesick puppy dog. It made her sick. So, in all fairness, she was merely nudging (shoving.) her shy friend into Naruto's direction and hopefully, said turd would finally take a glance at the young Hyuuga and leave Sakura to her emotionally constipated sexmate. **(I swear to god if those moody bitches don't get it on soon im going to make it happen herself. The quicker they got rid of that sexual tension the more the others and myself won't have to constantly choke on it. Losers.)**

"Come on Hinata… Please?" Hinata stared at her pushy friend with hesitance. Ino almost never said please. Refusing to plead was something she stood by. Her scattered brain was so close to conceding, but the mischievous glint in Ino's eyes were making her weary.

Ino sighed and threw the outfit on the bed where the rest of her wardrobe was currently sprawled.

"Sooo, Banina, how are practices with Naruto ?" Hinata looked up in confusion. Why had she changed the subject? Was Ino really going to listen to her pleas? She decided to shrug off the nagging feeling that Ino wasn't done with her yet and mumbled a quiet "Fine."

"Mhmm, I see. Is it me. or has he been spending a lot of time with Sakura lately?

He looks like such a lost puppy, following her around."

Ino had to bite back a sly smirk as she watched Hinata's delicate eyebrows furrow down in what she hopped was annoyance.

"Sakura might find herself in a love triangle after tonight. As much as I hate to admit it, Sakura turns just as many heads as I do on Halloween." Hinata's lips contorted into a tight line. Ino smiled.

"We might get to watch a drunk infatuated Naruto try (and fail) to hook up with her. Hahahaha."

Hinata's pearly eyes narrowed. "Gimmie that hooker outfit."

Ino turned around and fetched the Little Red Ridding Hood outfit that she had specifically picked out for her with a triumphant squeal.

.

.

.

To say she was giddy would be an understatement. According to her second in command, there were hundreds of people, students, teachers and randomers alike, lined up outside the rec hall. Ino checked her phone. All of her hard work would come to fruition in exactly 2: 34 minutes. Her devious plan to drive (_shove_) Hina and Narufart together was a go, forhead was singing and she was going to throw the best fucking party dem bitches had ever step foot in._ Fuck_ yes.

Ino glanced back at her phone and pressed her earpiece. And after a quickly confirming standby with tech team, kiosk runners, cage dancers and fright team, Ino was ready. Captivating all the authority of an imperial ruler, she commanded the liberation of the colossal automatic doors.

"Zaku, commence the unleashing of Deadly Intentions in: 5…4…3…2…1…"

A sinister smirk tugged at her dark glossed lips as the doors began to loudly creek open, letting in the huge batch of helpless victims.

"Lets do this."

.

.

.

"TEMARIIIIIIIII-!" Said girl was violently glomped by a mop of pink hair before she even had the chance to process what was happening.

The party was in full swing now. The rec hall was filled to the brim with colorful array of different costumes. The types of which varied from extremely bloody and gory, creative movie characters and wenches who used Halloween as an excuse to dress like a total slut. Ino was one of these girls (not that it made a difference to what she wore on any given normal day). Don't get her wrong; Sakura had dressed up as a slutty nurse last year. She believed that if you had the assets why not show them off? At least Ino had some class by dressing up as a creative slut.

Unfortunately not everyone had Ino's killer body, seriously. What were their costumes actually supposed to be? Sakura wouldn't be surprised if these girls genuinely worked on the HIV infected street corner.

"So Sakura how's everything doing in your department? I heard a few rumors" Temari's tanned face smirked down at her. Sakura grimaced, and that was answer enough for the rambunctious blond.

Temari chuckled at the pinkette's antics. She had never met all the members of Pointless blackout, but knew Naruto and Sasuke well enough through her brothers to sympathize with the petite girl. She imagined having to share with Naruto and his complete disregard for general hygiene along with the constantly PMS-ing Uchiha and suppressed a shudder. "That bad huh?"

Sakura groaned and clung to the purple fabric of her Asian styled dress "You have no idea Temari." The fact that she'd be performing with Sasuke soon was all too fresh in her mind. Temari's laughter brought her out of her inner turmoil.

"Well, if you ever need a break from deliciously handsome boy bands you know where to find me." Sakura glared half-heartedly at the too true remark, which only prompted Temari to continue her laughing fit.

Refusing to focus on the person that would soon bring forth her demise, Sakura opted for a change in topic. "Har- har. Anyways, how's the musical theatre going?"

Smirking at her, Temari decided she would leave the teasing for another time. Taking pity on her friend, she dove into an excited explanation of their Chicago production that was underway.

Sakura's eyes lit up like stars. "I LOVE CHICAGO!"

Temari beamed at her. Maybe she could arrange something. Having amazing dancers couldn't hurt. A devious smile decorated the blonde's lips. "You know, we're kind of short on inmates…" Temari trailed off knowing the dancer would get her message soon enough. At that precise moment Sakura squealed and flailed her arms like a love-struck boy band fangirl. Temari smirked at the ironic comparison.

"Ohmygod YESS!" Temari flailed along with her. Looks like she didntt have to go through the lengthy process of auditioning dancers for the 'Cell block tango' after all.

.

.

.

Sasuke openly laughed as a woman that resembled the girl from the ring jumped up from behind the drink kiosk and scared the living shit out of Naruto. "Jeeesus Mary Mother of god!" Naruto clutched at his frantically beating heart. That was NOT cool bro. Not cool. How was he supposed to get a drink now?! "Fucking Ino."

Sasuke merely shook his head at the blond, who was trying to steady his erratic breathing, and offered him his diet coke. "Come on dobe, we open the performances remember?"

Having now barely recovered from his near heart attack experience, Naruto gladly took the coke but protested whiningly. He had yet to see Sakura-chan! After the whole Sasori ordeal, the blond had found himself somehow bonded to the pink haired dancer. He felt a strange pull to protect the petite yet monstrously strong girl.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his best friend. He knew the dobe just wanted to see the pink haired wench in her costume. God help him if it was as revealing as most of the girls' outfits were. He wasn't amused at the thought of getting expelled for taking the girl on stage in front of everybody. Speaking of pink haired seductress'…

"SAKURAA!" Sasuke glared at his dumb-ass companion as he frantically and way too enthusiastically, waved the girl over. He could just make out Sakura's pink haid bobbing its way towards them.

Naruto met the source of all his problems half way and engulfed her in, what looked like a bone crushing hug.

"Sakura-chaaann!" Naruto almost wailed. "I missed you! The Teme is mean! And people keep scaring meee, and I hate Ino, and- and-" Sasuke hit him upside the head. "Ackk! you see?!" Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Let go of her you dunce, she can't breath." Sasuke nodded his head towards the surprisingly quiet Sakura to further emphasize his point. Naruto immediately let go of the now red faced girl crying something along the lines of not wanting to kill the only person who could protect him from Ino's witch craft.

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn't stand this much longer.

"It's alright Naruto, I missed y-…." Sakura glanced at Naruto's attire and was quickly rendered speechless. She felt her jaw unhinge and knew she was openly gawking but _mother of God_. Naruto looked simply delectable shirtless. She'd had her suspicions of him being muscular, hell, she knew he was, but damnn he was absolutely ripped.

Sasuke's eyes opened at Sakura's sudden lack of speech and glared once he saw why. She was staring at the dobe's costume, or lack there of. His glare intensified and burned into the pinkette. She was blushing. And it was _Naruto_ who had caused it. Sasuke didn't now why he was so angry, she could stare at whomever she dam well pleased.

Tan clicking fingers placed directly before her eyes brought her back to reality. And ultimately Naruto's satisfied grin. Sakura's eyes widened at what she had just shamelessly done. "Like what you see Sakura-can?" She sheepishly rubbed the back of her head and awkwardly laughed whilst quickly replacing her gaze on something else. Rather, someone else.

She was on the receiving end of Sasuke Uchiha's death glare. Well. How bout we look somewhere else yeah? As soon as she shifted her gaze towards Sasuke's own costume she began to gawk. Again. What the hell was wrong with her? Her eyes trailed from his black skinny jeans and up to his more than half open, bloodied up, white dress shirt. Her eyes greedily soaked in the slight view of his abs and traveled up to his exposed chest. She followed the blood drips up his throat past his blood soaked cross necklace and to the origin of the trickling substance, his red soaked lips. Now Naruto was hot and quite unbelievably ripped, but Sasuke, Sasuke was just down right Sexy. Transfixed by his lips, the movement of his silver piercing caused her to snap out of it. He was smirking at her. Sakura desperately tried to hide her blush and hoped her gaze seemed strong yet inquisitive. The way his smirk grew even wider and his eyes darkened with amusement, and something else entirely, probably meant she had failed. "Hi."

Her gaze darted back to his mouth where she spotted fangs. Oh god, now she had to speak. **(Don't stutter Sakura, whatever you do **_**don't**_**, stutter. You got this.) **

"H-hey" Sasukes eyebrow rose in amusement. Well, fuck.

"Sakura-chan you know, if you want, you can play with my fire truck" Although appalled at her perverted friend she was thankful for the distraction. "WHAT WAS THAT YOU PERVERT?!"

"ahaha… come on Sakura-chan I was just joking…" Naruto was protectively holding his hands in front of his face trying to calm a raging Sakura down while she dared him to say that to her again. Sasuke smirked. There we go, normality restored.

Sasuke regarded his petit partner whilst she was busy manhandling Naruto. She was wearing dirtied white halter dress. Sasuke's eyes slowly trailed over her completely exposed back and examined the stapled gashes along with the black tattooed wings that adorned it. The back of the dress was minute; barely covering her toned derrière. Sasuke glared at it. _That_ would be distracting. He trailed over her lithe dancer legs and cursed under his breath. Why couldn't she just have gone as a clown? Seriously. He'd had enough trouble de-gluing his gaze from her eyes what with all the seductive make up going on and now this. "Tch, annoying."

A scoff brought Sasuke out of his reverie. He glanced (glared) to his left at Shikamaru. "You've got it bad man." Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and let out a scoff of his own and reverted back to watching Sakura threaten his best friend. "She wishes." The Sand man let out a humorless laugh. "She's too good for you." Sasuke snapped his head to the left once again. He quickly replaced his astonishment with a fierce glare. " Fuck yourself." Shikamaru rolled his eyes and began to take his leave. "Whatever man. Ten minutes."

Sasuke glared at the back of Shikamaru's long sleeping hat-covered head with all his might. What did he mean she was too good for him? He wasn't even interested anyways. But still. If he wanted her, He'd have her. Which he didn't. Sasukes trecharous eyes landed once again on her bouncing bottom. Sasuke groaned. "Well, Fuck."

Sasuke put himself in the line of fire. He enjoyed her slight gasp as he enveloped Sakura's shoulders from behind. She craned her head back looking up at him with quizzical eyes. Sasuke smirked. "We're opening the show in ten minutes." A look of understanding crossed her features. "You can beat him up when we're done." Both Sasuke and Sakura directed their smirks at a horrified looking Naruto. Maybe Sakura wasn't his saviour at all. Oh god, he needed Hinata-chan.

As he was ready to book it back stage and hide from a mean Teme and violent Sakura-chan a cloaked figure popped out of _no where_. "AAAAAAAAGHHHHH! FUCK YOUU INO YAMANAKA!" Naruto flailed and legged it through the back stage door.

Naruto practically shat a brick, and that would never cease to amuse him. The girl that remained in his arms turned around at the sound of his low chuckle. She offered his a speculative glance. "That's the second time I hear you laugh. The apocalypse is nigh! Run for your lives!" Sasuke glared at her half-heartedly and flicked her forehead. "Annoying." Sakura glared as she rubbed her forehead.

"You ready for later?" Shocked by his genuine interest in her well being, Sakura took a moment to answer. Sasuke watched her as she took a calming breath and nodded once with determination. His mouth turned up in a half smile/smirk. "Good" He didn't have it in him to produce another encouraging speech. She'd maxed him out yesterday. He was glad he didn't have to deal with so called "feelings" again.

At least his efforts hadn't been in vain. He could safely say the girl trusted him enough to sing with him. He refused to fail. Now all that was left was to try and abstain from actually doing her on stage. Sasuke completely and outright denied any statement along the lines of him romantically caring for Sakura. But he couldn't deny that they completely captivated each other while performing. He'd find himself pulled towards her. Every. Time. Sasuke couldn't figure it out for the life of him. He was an Uchiha for fuck sake. He was supposed to be the epitome of self control. All of that went out the window when dealing with the petite pinkette.

Sakura rose a delicate pink eyebrow at the vampire in front of her. He was looking at her weirdly. Smirking and frowning from time to time like he was having an inner conversation with himself. She had called his name twice, no answer. Sakura grinned mischievously to herself. She proceeded to slink her arm around the spaced out boy's waist and slide her hand down to his cute little butt and pinched.

Sasuke let out a squeak and jolted up. Sasuke's face contorted from shock, to bewilderment. Sakura couldn't hold in her laughter anymore. At that precise moment Sasuke realized that he has squeaked. What kind of an Uchiha was he? Jesus fuck. Sasuke's glare only intensified Sakuras' laughter. Once her giggles subsided she asked what she had initially wanted to ask while he was busy being spaced out. "Shouldn't you be getting ready to perform?" Sakura nodded in the general direction of the stage. Sasuke scoffed and turned on his heal, heading towards the back stage door. All the while pondering his partners multiple personalities and her new found humor in molesting him. Sasuke smirked. Not that he had a problem with that. **(YES! Yes you do! She's distracting you! Shes infuriating, strange, annoying as hell-)** Sasuke frowned. What was happening to him.

.

.

.

Ino stood up on stage, tight cat woman suite and all, mic in hand ready to introduce the first act of the evening. Ino took pride in the whistles emitting from the male population of the audience.

Sakura stifled a laugh. Ino was so dramatic. She had silenced the audience with a violent whip to the floor, **(God knows where the whip came from.) **and proceeded to introduce the opening act.

"...So without any further adieu, I present to you our opening act for the night. My dear succubae, and gentle incubi, please welcome, Pointless Blackout!"

Sakura cheered along with the rest of the audience as the boys made their way on stage. Honestly surprised at the amount on fan-girl-ing going on, apparently they already had groupies. Sakura cheered louder and smiled. Good for them.

Naruto's face was priceless as she passed him on her way off stage. He eyed her like she'd put him under some curse and gave her the finger. Ino caught the Uchiha's gaze next, as he too, made his way on stage. The two smirked at each other and discreetly fist bumped before Ino disappeared into the stage wings.

Sakura looked at her boys in complete confusion. They weren't assuming their average roles. Neji played base as usual, and Shika had stuck to his keyboard. However, Kiba was sat at drums, while both Naruto and Sasuke stood front and center each with an electric guitar every respective member with a microphone stand of their own. Sakuras eyebrows rose. Well, this was different.

.

.

Sasuke, _Naruto_, **Both**, _**Everyone.**_

"Yeah here we go for the hundredth time,

Hand grenade pins in every line,

Throw 'em up and let something shine,

Going out of my fucking mind.

.

.

.

Filthy mouth, no excuse,

Find a new place to hang this noose,

String me up from atop these roofs,

Knot it tight so I won't get loose.

.

.

.

Truth is you can stop and stare,

Run myself out and no one cares,

Dug a trench out, laid down there,

With a shovel up out of reach somewhere.

.

.

.

Yeah someone pour it in,

Make it a dirt dance floor again,

Say your prayers and stomp it out,

When they bring that chorus in.

.

.

.

**I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away**

**I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away**

**I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away**

**Just to throw it away, just to throw it away!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I bleed it out**_, go, stop the show _

_Choppy words in a sloppy flow_

_Shotgun, I pull, lock and load_

_Cock it back and then watch it go_

_._

_._

_._

_Mama help me I've been cursed_

_Death is rolling in every verse_

_Candy paint on his brand new Hearse_

_Can't contain him he knows he works_

_._

_._

_._

_Fuck this hurts, I won't lie_

_Doesn't matter how hard I try_

_Half the words don't mean a thing_

_And I know that I won't be satisfied_

_._

_._

_._

_So why try ignoring him?_

_Make it a dirt dance floor again_

_Say your prayers and stomp it out_

_When they bring that chorus in_

_._

_._

_._

**I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away**

**I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away**

**I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away**

**Just to throw it away, just to throw it away!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I bleed it out!**

I've opened up these skies!

I'll make you face this!

I pulled myself so far,

I'll make you face!

This!

Now!"

.

.

.

Much to Sakura's surprise it was Naruto who performed a small guitar solo. As much as she was proud of Naruto, her eyes refocused themselves unknowingly back to a certain Uchiha.

.

.

.

I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away

I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away

I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away

Just to throw it away, just to throw it away!

.

.

.

_**I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away**_

_**I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away**_

_**I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away**_

_**Just to throw it away, just to throw it away!**_

.

.

.

"**I bleed it out!"**

Naruto and Sasuke faced each other and began to play simultaneously as well as use the same mic.

.

.

.

"**I bleed it out!**

**I bleed it out!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The crowd, including Sakura herself went WILD. Sure she had witnessed them play a butt load of times in her studio before, but this? Actually performing? They were amazing. Not only was the music great, but the lyrics! A genuine smile graced her face. She was pleasantly surprised that her boys had managed to write and compose such a song. Sakura darted off backstage with the most stupid grin on her face.

.

.

.

Hinata's early bravery had quickly evaporated once stepping foot in the rec halls vicinity. She had been avoiding Naruto all evening in fear of him seeing her Halloween attire. And now this. Tenten found it amusing as hell apparently. Hinata currently found herself beat red from head to toe. Her brain had deflated to mush. Not only had the display of pure talent shocked her into a pile of nothingness, her eyes were forever glued to Naruto's exposed torso. Her eyes widened further as the song ended and she had accidentally made eye contact with the culprit of her intellectual demise. His azure eyes widened to the size of a couple of saucers at the sight of her attire. Hinata could faintly make out the faint blush touching his whiskered cheeks before her vision went black.

.

.

.

Sasuke carefully placed his brothers guitar into its respective case. He clapped Naruto on the back and began to make his way towards the door connecting back to the party.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sasuke craned his neck around one of the stage wing curtains to see a blur of pink heading his way. Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. Sasuke-kun? That was new. She had nev- He was glompped by a flurry of pink. The Uchiha had stumbled back a few feet but caught her nonetheless. It was his amazing reflexes damnit!

Sakura's strong legs wrapped around his torso and held him in a vice grip as she flung her arms around him. Loudly rambling things like how awesome they were, and something about Naruto playing like a boss and genius lyrics. Sasukes eyebrow twitched. Because honestly Sasuke welcomed the praise, but she was currently raping his ear canal with the sheer volume of her words/ squeals.

"Tch, quiet down will you?" His words went completely ignored as Sakura continued to ramble on and on. "_Sakura._" He rewarded her a sideways glare. She would _not._ Shut. Up.

"…AH, it was so cool Sasuke-kun I swear! It's so different seeing you perform for real than in the studio! And all your voices are so prett-mfffmnnnghth" Sasuke forcefully squished both her cheeks together with one hand and gently aligned her nose with his. "Shut. Up." The loud pinkette was effectively silenced as Sasuke placed his pierced lips over Sakura's supple ones in a passionate kiss. After over coming the initial shock to Sasuke's random assault on her lips, Sakura wasted no time in responding to the fevering kiss. His lips ardently coaxed hers to grant him entry, to which Sakura surrendered completely with a satisfying mewl.

Sasuke's hand, that had previously been squishing her cheeks, slowly slid down her chin, gripped her throat lightly then proceeded to glide to the back of her head, gently intertwining his fingers in her strawberry scented hair, pulling her closer. His other hand gripped her toned butt fiercely, always making sure the miniscule fabric didn't ride up.

Sakura pressed herself closer to him if humanly possible, her legs embraced him tightly and her chest was pressed flush against his. The thin fabric of her "dress" and his partially exposed torso did nothing to quench the burning desire he felt for the pinkette.

As his teeth lightly grazed her now swollen bottom lip, Sasuke battled with the rational part of his brain. Telling him to stop. That he'd regret it later. He was getting attached. She's insane, and annoying and an unbelievable handful. Her unpredictable mood swings drive him crazy and she brings out the most foreign, most _annoying_ "feelings" in him- and he wanted to shoot himself- and he swears that he hates her most of the time- and- and….

He didn't give a flying fuck. The pull towards this girl was so strong; he disregarded all rationality as he smashed his lips to hers once more.

"Get a room people! Sheesh!"

"Get in there, Teme!" Naruto whistled.

"Good God, my eyes!"

Sakura snapped back to reality at her friends hooting and hollering. Emerald orbs stared into Sasuke's dark irises, his fervent gaze only increased Sakura's creeping blush. They stayed like that for a while; her legs wrapped around his torso, staring into each other's dazed eyes. Sasuke leaned forward, resting his forehead on hers. Sasuke had now undoubtedly dug himself a deeper hole. The worst part was, he didn't even know if he wanted out. Anything from here on out would no doubt be a huge annoyance. An annoyance he'd deal with later.

Sasuke gently raked his nose up the pinkette's and sighed. "You're too loud…"

Sakura's jaw dropped. "WHO YOU CALLING LOUD UCHIHA?!" Sasuke scrunched up his face and recoiled. He returned her glare with ease, only to pull her back and plant a quick peck on her blood stained lips. Sakura immediately relaxed against his chest mumbling something about stupid Uchihas and sensitive ears.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and smirked. On the upside, he had found a way to shut Sakura Haruno up.

.

.

.

Karin silently fumed back stage. What did this bitch think she was doing? Seducing her Sasuke-kun. How dare she just walk in and stake her claim on him? Why had he chosen Sakura instead of her? When she had been the one who was always there for him, when he was rehearsing, showering, sleeping. HE never saw her, but that wasn't relevant. He should have _felt_ her. Felt it was her who deserved his attention. Not Sakura. The pink haired girl ALWAYS got what she wanted. And was _always_ taking things that should have been Karin's. Well not this time. She would make her see. She was the better one, the more talented one. The one Sasuke-kun really wanted. She'd show her. She'd show them both.

* * *

**Tralalalaaaa. Isn't confusion fun? Sakura is unconsciously getting closer to both Sasuke and Naruto. And Sasuke is Sasuke. He's the most confused of them all. Now Karin, Karin is just aggressive and deluded. Bad combination. **

**suggestions are always welcome. So if inspiration strikes you, feel free to share. **

**The cell block tango section was a suggestion that i decided to use, thank you :) **

**I am now incredibly tired! good night my dearest readers :)**

**peace.**


End file.
